Solitaire
by jadey36
Summary: A game for one, and a game Robin Hood wishes he didn't have to play. But it seems there is more to Solitaire than meets the eye. My take on Series 3 when it was but a twinkle in the BBC writers' eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters belonging to Robin Hood. **

**SOLITAIRE**

**Lyrics to the song Solitaire by Clay Aiken**

_There was a man, a lonely man_

_Who lost his love through his indifference_

_A heart that cared, that went unshared_

_Until it died in his silence_

_And Solitaire's the only game in town_

_And every road that takes him, takes him down_

_And by himself, it's easy to pretend_

_He'll never love again_

_And keeping to himself he plays the game_

_Without her love it always ends the same_

_While life goes on around him everywhere_

_He's playing Solitaire_

_Another day, a lonely day_

_So much to say that goes unspoken_

_And through the night, his sleepless nights_

_His eyes are closed, his heart is broken_

_And Solitaire's the only game in town_

_And every road that takes him, takes him down_

_And by himself it's easy to pretend_

_She's coming back again_

_And keeping to himself he plays the game_

_Without her love it always ends the same_

_While life goes on around him everywhere_

_He's playing Solitaire_

**SOLITAIRE**

**Part 1**

'Where am I?'

'Do not be alarmed child,' soothed a woman's voice. 'You have nothing to fear.'

Marian glanced down at the white spread covering almost her entire body.

Oh my God.

I was stabbed.

Stabbed.

I'm dead.

I can't be dead.

I just got married.

Robin flinched in his sleep.

She had felt herself float free of her corporal body. She was ready.

Robin kissed her, one last time. But she felt nothing on her lips. No touch, no taste.

I am gone she thought. Already gone.

Say goodbye to me Robin. Say goodbye.

The King spoke.

'Do you want to say anything Robin…before we…'

'No,' Robin replied. 'I said all I had to say to her when we married. There is nothing more.'

Robin stood and turned to go.

Still she waited.

Say goodbye to me and let me go.

And he pulled her. And they pulled her. And she didn't breathe. And she did breathe.

I'm still here.

Still here.

Hear me, hear me, hear me.

No sound.

A silent scream.

No one could hear her.

No one.

Robin had made it plain to the King that he did not wish to see Marian lowered into the ground.

So, with a stoicism he did not really feel, Robin, along with Allan, John and Much, had made his farewells to the King.

He knew he had plenty of tears left to shed, but he would do it alone. For dear as his friends were, he did not think he could bear their pity.

With equal fortitude he had said his goodbyes to Will and Djaq. He was truly happy for them and surprised himself by managing a small smile as he wished them well in their new life together.

Somehow he was going to get through this.

'Robin. It's time to go.'

'I know Much. I have to pick up some of her things. Then I will be ready.'

'Why don't I….'

'No. It's okay. Really it is. I'll join you and the others at the port.'

He went to the room the Sheriff and Gisborne had imprisoned her in, in the town of Acre.

And hidden from others eyes he finally gave in to his despair. As he sank to his knees, he cried out her name, over and over and over again. As an incantation against the pain, a rally against the Gods. A cry from his heart to the one he had loved and lost.

And she heard, and came back, but he was not there.

By the time the Priest and the gravedigger had realised, and by the time one of the King's men had galloped to the port, the ship had already set sail, just a speck on the horizon.

Robin Hood and his men were already on their way home – to England.

**to be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously…_**

_By the time the Priest and the gravedigger had realised, and by the time one of the King's men had galloped to the port, the ship had already set sail, just a speck on the horizon. _

_Robin Hood and his men were already on their way home – to England. _

**Part 2**

'I thought being just the four of us would make it difficult,' commented Allan, as he, Much and John sat round the campfire that evening. 'But it's not. I mean we hardly see Gisborne any more. The Sheriff keeps disappearing on business. There are still plenty of pickings in the forest. Not being funny, but it's pretty easy now, isn't it.'

'Yes,' Much replied. 'Too easy.' He inclined his head towards Robin. 'And that's the problem. If we still had to fight tooth and nail, if we were still living on the edge. It would keep him busy. Occupy his mind. But we're not. He goes about business like he could do it with his eyes shut. In fact, I think he does have his eyes shut sometimes. I mean, he never sleeps these days.'

'So what are we going to do about it?' Allan asked. 'Deliberately get ourselves into trouble so Robin can come up with a plan? So he can work out how to save us all?'

'He needs saving first,' Much sighed.

***

She moved in a world between life and death.

Sometimes lucid enough to know that gentle hands tended her and soft voices whispered in her ear. Other times the world was full of twilight images. Of men, one light, one dark. Of swords and arrows, castles and trees.

In her lucid moments she sought to make sense of these images, but always they slipped away from her as the pain took hold and she was once again plunged into a clinging web of nothingness.

And then one day, as dawn approached, and the call to prayer rang out over Acre, she heard her name being called - Marian.

And she opened her eyes, but he was not there.

***

In the light of day he was almost his former self.

Laughing at Allan's tomfoolery. Revelling once again in outwitting the Sheriff's men, who had become lax without the constant haranguing of Gisborne – the latter having been sent to London by the Sheriff. On several occasions they had even dared to enter the Castle and steal from under the Sheriff's nose.

Yes, Allan had been right, easy pickings nowadays, a simpler life. And that should have given him some cheer.

But he did not fool Much.

If John and Allan were aware they did not show it, happy as they were that the constant danger they had lived in for so long had abated for the moment.

Only Much saw, in the hours of darkness, how he suffered still, how he would lay awake, sometimes hours at an end. And how, when he did sleep, he would toss and turn, often getting up and walking off into the forest, hoping for exhaustion, so he might sleep once more.

And only Much would hear him crying in the quiet of the forest night.

***

And the world Marian moved in was not so very different.

Sister Katherine, who watched over her, who willed her to return to this earth, regarded the girl's troubled eyes, coaxing her with sedations to help her get through the pain and stroking her hair as she cried into her pillow.

Sister Katherine thought the pain was too much for the girl, and she would surely die.

But Marian held on.

And one morning, as the dawn approached, and the morning- prayer rang out over the town of Acre, she called out a name.

'Robin.'

And she opened her eyes.

**to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…**_

_Sister Katherine thought the pain was too much for the girl, and she would surely die. _

_But Marian held on. _

_And one morning, as the dawn approached, and the morning- prayer rang out over the town of Acre, she called out a name. _

'_Robin.' _

_And she opened her eyes. _

**Part 3**

The messenger hopped from foot to foot. Unnerved by the fact he was in the outlaws' camp; despite the fact he had heard they were kindly men. Of course, a big bearded man standing guard over you did not inspire a great deal of confidence. He hoped Robin of Locksley, Robin Hood, would soon show himself.

'I'm sorry,' panted Much, as he ran towards the messenger. 'I cannot find him.'

'Then I will have to wait,' the young man replied, none too happily. 'This message is for Robin of Locksley's eyes only.'

'And you say it is important?' Much asked, for the third time.

'Yes.'

Much sought the eyes of John and Allan. Both shrugged their shoulders.

'He could be anywhere,' Allan said. 'You know what he's like.'

'Yes, well. We can't wait all day for him.'

'Can we give the message to him?' Allan asked.

'No,' the young man stated flatly. 'Besides, I have to return with his answer.'

'Return where?' queried John.

'To…oh no you don't. I'm not saying anything else. Not till Robin of Locksley gets here.'

And with that the messenger stilled his fidgety legs and took root.

Nearly an hour later he was still standing there.

***

Robin sat, atop the hill, looking down at his home - Locksley.

But, even allowing for Gisborne's continued absence, it was still not his home. Not as long as the King remained in the Holy Land and Sheriff Vaisey held on to power in Nottingham.

And if truth were told he was not sure he wanted it anymore. In fact, he was not even sure he wanted to stay in Nottinghamshire anymore, except he could not think where else to go.

Only sometimes, as he dipped into longed for sleep, or when he gratefully surfaced once more to the day, did he think he knew where to go – almost as if someone was calling out to him. But when he tried to understand where that place might be, the only answer he got was her name.

Perhaps it was death after all.

***

'I thought I would find you here,' panted Much, flopping down next to Robin.

'If you've come to give me another of your pep talks Much, you can save your breath. I really…'

'No,' Much cut in. 'There's a messenger in the camp. With a message for you,' he added.

'Allan can read it.'

'No. It's for your eyes only. And it looked like it was displaying the royal seal. Although he was clutching it so tightly it was hard to see.'

'Then I'd better come.'

***

When Robin and Much arrived back at camp some short time later, the messenger was still in the same place, much to Allan's amusement.

'Allan?' queried Robin. 'What's so funny?'

'Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon?' gabbled the messenger.

'Yes?'

'Here.' He thrust the scroll into Robin's hands and darted into the trees.

Allan burst out laughing and John chuckled through his beard.

'Don't be so rotten,' chastised Much. 'What does the message say Master?'

Robin unrolled the scroll and cast his eyes over the text. In King Richard's handwriting no less.

**to be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously…**_

'_Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon?' gabbled the messenger. _

'_Yes?'_

'_Here.' He thrust the scroll into Robin's hands and darted into the trees. _

_Allan burst out laughing and John chuckled through his beard. _

'_Don't be so rotten,' chastised Much. 'What does the message say Master?'_

_Robin unrolled the scroll and cast his eyes over the text. In King Richard's handwriting no less. _

**Part 4**

'Robin?'

'Do not be alarmed child,' soothed a woman's voice. 'You have nothing to fear.'

Marian glanced down at the white spread covering almost her entire body.

Oh my God.

I was stabbed.

Stabbed.

I'm dead.

I can't be dead.

I just got married.

'Robin!' she cried again.

Katherine came and sat beside her and took Marian's hand.

'He is not here my child.'

'Where am I?' Marian asked. She cast her eyes round the sparsely furnished room, momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight pouring in through the open window.

'This is not Nottingham.'

'No my child. You are a long way from Nottingham.'

Marian tore her eyes away from the open window and rested them on the woman's face.

'Acre?'

'Not quite,' Katherine answered. 'Tyre; close by. The King wanted you somewhere safe. Away from the renewed fighting.'

Fighting. The King. Robin and Guy.

Marian closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the memories that bombarded her.

'Go slowly child,' the woman said. 'It will take time.'

Katherine put some water to Marian's lips and she drank greedily. Soon she would try to make some sense of it all. But even as this thought took hold, another part of her mind was telling her to avoid it, for there dwelt pain and sorrow and a tremendous loss.

***

'What does it say?' Much again asked.

'It is a message from King Richard himself.'

'And?'

'He wants me to go back to Acre. More attempts on his life have been made. And someone is trying to sabotage the peace efforts.'

'I'm coming with you,' Much declared.

'No. It's me he wants. You stay here and help John and Allan.'

'You're lying,' accused Much.

'And you can't read,' Robin returned.

'There's some more on the back of the paper,' Much pointed out, piqued. 'And you didn't turn it over. Even I can read my own name,' he added defensively.

Robin sighed.

'Bring your manservant Much with you. He will keep you on the straight and narrow.'

Robin looked up. 'What does the King think I am going to do?'

'He remembers you from before,' replied Much dryly.

'Yes, well my girl chasing days are over. There will never be anyone else.' Robin met Much's eyes. 'Not now.'

Much looked away. 'I'm still coming,' he mumbled.

**to be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously…**_

'_Bring your manservant Much with you. He will keep you on the straight and narrow.'_

_Robin looked up. 'What does the King think I am going to do?'_

'_He remembers you from before,' replied Much dryly. _

'_Yes, well my girl chasing days are over. There will never be anyone else.' Robin met Much's eyes. 'Not now.'_

_Much looked away. 'I'm still coming,' he mumbled. _

**Part 5 **

'I believe this belongs to you my dear.'

Carefully Katherine helped Marian to sit up. She pressed the huge ruby coloured ring into Marian's hand.

Marian stared at it, blinking away sudden tears.

'I am sorry,' Katherine apologised, thinking perhaps it was too soon. 'Richard told me it was yours. It was with you when you were brought here.'

'The King was here?'

'Yes Marian. He came directly once he heard of your, how can I put it, miracle return to this world.'

As Marian stared questioningly at her nurse, Katherine smiled. 'I have looked after King Richard for many a year now. My name is Katherine and I was the King's personal nurse. And,' she added smiling. 'I am yours now.'

Marian returned her attention to the ring.

_I can't go on without you. _

_Promise me Robin. You'll keep on fighting. _

_I will. _

_I hope we have a lot more time in heaven because we certainly didn't have it here on earth._

Well, she hadn't gone to heaven after all. Although the look of pity she sometimes saw in Katherine's eyes, and the fact she could not feel her legs, made her wonder if perhaps she was about to face her own hell on earth.

***

'We can manage, can't we John,' said Allan cheerfully, as he watched Robin and Much packing their things, readying to travel.

'And we have a couple of other lads willing to give us a hand,' Allan continued.

'Oh?'

'Rowan of Dunne. Remember? The mines? Silver Arrow contest?'

Robin looked as though he did not want to be reminded but Allan pressed on regardless.

'He's grown up a lot these past months and is quite good with a bow, so I've heard.'

John nodded his head in agreement.

'And,' Allan went on. 'Luke Scarlett, Wills' younger brother. He is also proving quite a marksman, and something of a carpenter too. With Dan dead and Will away I am sure he can be persuaded to leave Locksley and join us. I know Will would be pleased.'

Again John nodded.

'Looks like we're not needed any more,' said Much sullenly.

'Much. I told you before. You do not have to come with me.'

'Oh no you don't,' Much retorted. 'I've spent too many years looking after you. I'm not about to stop now.'

'Then quit your moaning and get packing,' Robin remonstrated. 'If we're to catch the next boat out we need to hurry.'

Suddenly it felt as if life was taking on a purpose again. Yet Robin had the strangest feeling it had nothing to do with protecting the King.

**to be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously…**_

'_Much. I told you before. You do not have to come with me.'_

'_Oh no you don't,' Much retorted. 'I've spent too many years looking after you. I'm not about to stop now.'_

'_Then quit your moaning, and get packing,' Robin remonstrated. 'If we're to catch the next boat out we need to hurry.'_

_Suddenly it felt as if life was taking on a purpose again. Yet Robin had the strangest feeling it had nothing to do with protecting the King. _

**Part 6 **

'You should not be afraid to at least try,' said Katherine gently.

'I do not know,' Marian replied.

'Here, give me your arm my dear. We will walk together.'

Katherine was right. She could not lie in this bed forever.

Preparing for the worse, Marian took a deep breath. Despite the feeling returning to her legs as her wound healed, deep down Marian knew that all was not as it should be.

The man who had worked to save her life had been used to treating the wounded coming off the battlefields around Acre. But his skills were limited to saving lives – nothing more. There was no time for worrying about the outcome. They either lived, or they died. He dealt in numbers. And he had never treated a woman before. It was already certain she would never have children, but she lived. What more could she expect?

Marian had grown to care very much for the soft spoken and kindly Katherine. Yet, as she swivelled from her bed, hanging her legs over the side, she knew she wanted to do this alone.

'I am sorry Katherine. But I would prefer to be by myself.'

'But my dear. If you should fall,' said Katherine, concern evident in her voice.

'Please,' Marian pleaded.

Katherine nodded and with a soft click of the door she let herself out of the room.

Marian stared out the window. It's raining she thought. How very strange. It reminded her of home.

She stood up and with faltering steps made her way across the room, her right leg dragging badly. Her heart sank. She reached the window, leaning her head outside to let her tears mingle with the rain.

Maimed on the inside, and maimed on the outside. She could not be his now. She could never be his.

***

Robin felt sick.

After being on the boat for many days and not suffering in the slightest, he wondered what had changed?

Shakily he stood up straight and watched the approaching storm, gratefully drinking the water Much had provided. It was only then that he wondered if his sickness had nothing to do with the rolling sea but more to do with the inner turmoil he was feeling as the Holy Land and the port of Acre grew ever nearer.

'Oh Robin,' she cried, as the rain drenched her hair.

Robin again leant over the side; this time to let the spray from the swollen waves hit his face, hiding his sudden tears.

'We're nearly there,' commented Much to no one in particular, his words whipped away by the wind.

He glanced across at Robin and his heart ached.

Was this really the right course of action? Surely the King could have asked for someone else. He knew better than most what had happened here and how painful it would be for Robin.

And yet?

Perhaps being here, in the place where Marian's spirit dwelt, Robin would find that elusive sense of peace he was looking for. Perhaps it was here, in the land that held so many painful memories, that closure could be found, and not thousands of miles away in the green of Sherwood Forest.

Even so, as the land changed from a distant black line into a distinct mass, Much quailed at the thought of stepping onto the dusty soil once more.

***

The boat captain had declared the weather too dangerous to try and make anchor that evening, and so they were forced to spend yet another night on board.

As he and Robin settled down on the pitching deck, Much thought he could not be too grateful to see the back of this unstable life. He did not even want to think about the return journey, if God willing, they both survived this time.

Much searched out Robin and was glad to see he was sleeping peacefully for once.

***

Marian stood at the window, watching the last of the storm rolling out to sea. The sky remained an angry mix of grey, azure and blood red as the sun slowly sank into the desert sands.

Carry my thoughts to him she willed. Carry my love and my protection. Let him be peaceful. And let him forget.

She filled his head tonight like no other. The wind whispered her name to him as it blew across the deck. It was as though the storm had heightened his sense of her, or was it just because he was so close to where she lay?

The wind ruffled his hair – her hands caressing.

The saltwater spray anointed his face – her tears.

He wrapped his arms around himself – seeking her touch.

Robin turned over and awoke. His thoughts turning to guilt and shame, as his body made demands, he was unwilling to answer. Inwardly he cursed. For one mad moment he thought he might throw himself overboard into the angry sea below. Then he looked at the face of the gently snoring Much and knew he could not.

Unsteadily he got to his feet and set off to pace the deck of the rolling ship. He walked till his legs ached. And as dawn broke over the horizon, he finally lay down and slept.

The air was warm after the cold night, the sea becalmed once more and the boat slid through the sparkling waters towards the harbour.

**to be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…**_

_Robin turned over and awoke. His thoughts turning to guilt and shame, as his body made demands, he was unwilling to answer. Inwardly he cursed. For one mad moment he thought he might throw himself overboard into the angry sea below. Then he looked at the face of the gently snoring Much and knew he could not. _

_Unsteadily he got to his feet and set off to pace the deck of the rolling ship. He walked till his legs ached. And as dawn broke over the horizon, he finally lay down and slept. _

_The air was warm after the cold night, the sea becalmed once more and the boat slid through the sparkling waters towards the harbour. _

**Part 7 **

'I thought someone would be here to meet us,' grumbled Much.

'Have patience,' Robin said tiredly. 'Someone will come.'

'But we've been here for hours,' Much pointed out. 'And if I don't eat soon I am going to die.'

'And if you keep on grumbling then your prediction might well come true,' Robin returned, with as much humour as he could manage.

Robin returned his gaze to the powdery earth at his feet whilst Much continued to swivel his head this way and that, looking for the party that was supposed to greet them.

The port was fairly bustling as goods were unloaded from the boat and brought ashore. Soon the vessel would head back out to sea once more.

Much was sorely tempted to suggest they get back on board and abandon this foolishness. But when he turned to Robin to voice his thoughts, he found they had been met after all, and Robin was already halfway up the hill, heading towards the town itself.

Resignedly Much followed.

Their guide, Jeremy, seemed intent on making conversation, but Robin kept his head down and returned Jeremy's constant questions with a simple yes or no.

After a while, Jeremy got the message and concentrated his efforts on Much, who, to Robin's amazement, also appeared unwilling to engage in idle chit chat. It seemed the voyage had taken its toll on both of them. Which was all the more reason to arrive at their accommodation and settle down for the night.

Unfortunately it seemed other arrangements had been made for them.

Robin insisted they were tired and could they politely decline the offer of being dined and entertained. But the mention of food had Much pricking up his ears and looking pleadingly at Robin. And despite his weariness, Robin had to agree that whatever delicacies had been laid on for them, it had to be better than the food they had had to endure on the boat journey.

***

After what seemed an age, Jeremy indicated that they had arrived at their destination.

The two men followed their guide into a dimly lit building and were immediately assailed by the pungent aroma of spicy food and the heavy sweat of men.

Jeremy pushed aside a curtain and Robin and Much found themselves under the scrutiny of both King's Guard and Saracens alike.

A low table dominated the centre of the room. On it laid a mountain of food and, surrounding the table, numerous coloured cushions on which men lounged.

In the uneasy peace that now existed (still waiting for the ink to find the paper that would end the hostilities once and for all) there were equal number of Saracen and the King's Guard, draped around the centre table. The talk seemed easy and the atmosphere friendly, although after a moment or two Robin realised the two sides were keeping themselves to themselves. Perhaps it was the language barrier, but Robin knew that more than words divided these men.

He and Much were shown to places obviously reserved for them.

Robin was surprised to find that he did not recognise a single face amongst the dozen or so Guard who were there. Had even more been lost since his time away?

Much meanwhile was looking longingly at the food laid out on the table.

Robin smiled and touched his friend lightly on the arm.

'Go ahead Much. Eat to your heart's content.'

Much pushed several dates into his mouth at once.

'Here,' he spluttered, shoving a plate towards Robin. 'Don't tell me you can't eat this.'

Robin had to agree it was good. Even so he wished the evening was already over and he could just sleep. He drank the wine without realising it and found his eyes closing as the babble of voices rumbled on around him.

'Ouch!'

Much poked him again.

'Master,' he hissed. 'Wake up.'

Robin raised himself on his elbows and caught the amused eye of a large Saracen sitting opposite him. Robin shrugged his shoulders and the big man laughed out loud.

Only then did Robin register that the table, and all the food, had been cleared away, and there was now an empty space in the centre of the room.

As three musicians and a very large lady clothed from head to foot in black, took centre stage, Robin cast his eyes around the room looking for a way out.

The musicians started to play and the woman sang. No doubt her voice had once been fine, but she was well past her youth and Robin found the deep resonance of her voice quite tortuous. He studied the other faces in the room. The King's men were politely listening, the Saracens continuing to talk. Robin felt sorry for her. But not sorry enough to still wonder about that way out.

The large man who had laughed at him skirted the perimeter of the room and plonked himself down heavily at Robin's side.

'You are wishing you were not here?' he said in perfect English.

Robin inclined his head.

'Be patient my friend,' smiled the man. 'For the best is yet to come.'

**to be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry that the chapters are only short but I will endeavour to keep them coming. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_The large man who had laughed at him skirted the perimeter of the room and plonked himself down heavily at Robin's side. _

'_You are wishing you were not here?' he said in perfect English. _

_Robin inclined his head. _

'_Be patient my friend,' smiled the man. 'For the best is yet to come.'_

**Part 8**

Marian smiled as Katherine entered the room.

'Your hair is wet,' Katherine exclaimed.

Marian laughed. The first time Katherine had heard her do so.

'The rain felt so nice,' Marian explained.

'Then you walked across to the window,' Katherine stated.

Marian's smile quickly vanished. Slowly she raised herself off the bed and again crossed the room.

'That is really not so bad my dear,' said Katherine kindly. 'I was afraid for a time that you would not walk at all.'

'I am not sure that would have been better. In fact,' Marian bitterly added. 'It might have been better if I had not lived.'

'How can you say that?'

'Because,' Marian replied, fighting her tears but losing the battle. 'Because now all I will do is think of him. Wondering what he is doing. If he is happy. If he is learning how to forget me.'

'But surely when you are quite well you can return home,' remarked Katherine.

'No!' snapped Marian, more vehemently than she intended.

'He will still love you surely?' Katherine went on. 'That would not change just because…'

'No,' Marian again said, although quieter this time. 'I will not be a burden to him. There is still so much to put right back in England. I cannot have him worrying over me all the time. It is better this way.'

'Better for whom?' Katherine asked.

But Marian shook her head and sank back down onto the bed.

'He will already be getting over me,' she said quietly. 'And the marks on me will always be a reminder of what can never be.'

'Children,' said Katherine softly. And then she understood. The Lady Marian wanted children and it was not the marks that Robin would always be faced with. It was the fact that Robin's presence would always remind Marian of a door that was now closed to her; a door that defined her as a woman. Perhaps she was right to forget this man after all.

As Katherine recalled her soldier husband, long dead to her, she wondered if she would rather have him with her today, disfigured and crippled as he would have been, than not at all. It was a question she would never have the luxury of knowing the answer to.

'What will you do?' Katherine asked, coming and sitting next to Marian.

'I do not know Katherine. Only that I will not go back.'

Katherine took Marian's hand in hers and silently they watched the sky clear. As dusk fell and Marian slumbered once more, Katherine eased herself off the bed and quietly stole out of the room.

In spite of Marian words, Katherine had made up her mind. She would not keep the truth from Robin of Locksley, she owed Marian that much. But she would implore him to return for his lost love. If he were the man the King had once talked about then he would come.

**to be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously…**_

_The large man who had laughed at him skirted the perimeter of the room and plonked himself down heavily at Robin's side. _

'_You are wishing you were not here?' he said in perfect English. _

_Robin inclined his head. _

'_Be patient my friend,' smiled the man. 'For the best is yet to come.'_

*******

_In spite of Marian words, Katherine had made up her mind. She would not keep the truth from Robin of Locksley, she owed Marian that much. But she would implore him to return for his lost love. If he were the man the King had once talked about then he would come. _

**Part 9 **

'There is more?' Robin asked of the big man sitting beside him.

'Well worth the wait my friend,' the man grinned lasciviously.

Robin had had enough. If he had to sit through one more singing routine he was certain he would pass out. Even Much, replete with food now, had sunk into a sleep depraved stupor.

Robin made to get up, but a large hand pushed him back down onto his cushion.

'You are making a mistake my friend,' the Saracen said. 'Look.'

Robin's surprise at seeing King Richard enter the room was quickly replaced by awe, as a beautiful Egyptian girl followed in the King's wake. She took up a position in the centre of the room.

Once more the musicians struck up their instruments, but she was not here to sing.

She was here to dance.

She was simply dressed and her ornaments few. And yet this somehow made her all the more striking.

An incandescent green tunic clung to her upper body and at her throat she wore a single bronze necklace with a pendant in the shape of the sun. Her skirt, the colour of amethyst and made of a gauzy material, was full and flowing. As she spun round it flared out and revealed long, shapely legs.

And yet none of this would have held Robin's attention for long.

That is until she smiled at him. It was only a second or two, and at complete odds with the serious mood of her dance. And as she did so he understood it had been for him, and him alone.

He felt a jolt to his heart that he recognised from long ago. The day he had stood on Marian's doorstep at Knighton Hall, she pointing an arrow at him, on his return from the Holy Land. It felt like a lifetime ago.

And as that image of Marian came to mind, he tore his eyes away from the dancer, unwilling to look anymore.

King Richard came over to Robin and shook his hand heartily, inclining his head at Much at the same time.

'I am sorry I was late to greet you Robin. But,' he laughed. 'I can see my arrival has come at an inopportune time.' He nodded at the girl and Robin returned his attention to her once again, more out of politeness to King Richard than anything. And for a second time he felt his heart leap as her eyes met his.

Determinedly Robin turned back to King Richard and smiled awkwardly.

'It's okay,' Richard smiled. 'Enjoy. After all we have little enough to smile about these days.'

At his words Robin immediately felt guilty. His mission here, as he understood it, was to help protect the King, find out whom his enemies were, and to try and bring the peace treaty back on track.

Robin made to speak but Richard held up his hands. 'No Robin, tonight we relax. There is time enough to dwell on the troubles we are facing.'

They all turned their attention back to the girl.

All too soon the music stopped. Hands were clapped and one by one men hauled themselves to their feet.

Without warning Robin discovered a soft hand under his chin and he found himself staring into a pair of liquid brown eyes.

'Do not be sad,' she whispered.

And then she was gone.

**to be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously…**_

_All too soon the music stopped. Hands were clapped and one by one men hauled themselves to their feet. _

_Without warning Robin discovered a soft hand under his chin and he found himself staring into a pair of liquid brown eyes. _

'_Do not be sad,' she whispered. _

_And then she was gone._

**Part 10 **

Marian closed her eyes and began to drift into sleep.

She felt calmer tonight than she had in a long time. And she had come to a decision.

She was going to accompany Katherine to the children's sanctuary on the outskirts of town. Volunteers were always needed. She knew Katherine had some misgivings, and she could understand why. But Marian had seen the faces on those children, who had lost parents in the fighting, and knew she could not turn her back on them.

She had been spared death for a reason. Perhaps it was to do more than just belong to one man alone.

***

As they made their way through the deserted alleyways Robin's head was still filled with the moment that had passed between him and the dancer. A moment he would prefer to forget.

They came to a stop and he almost ran into the back of King Richard, so lost in thought was he.

'You will rest here tonight my friends,' said Richard. 'Hopefully you will find everything you need. Tomorrow I will return and we will talk of what is to be done.'

'Shouldn't we come with you?' Robin asked, weariness evident in his voice. 'I thought our purpose of coming here was to protect you.'

'Richard smiled. 'You could not protect a flea tonight my friend. Please, all is in hand for this night. You must both rest or you will be no use to me at all.'

Robin could see the sense in this.

'Till tomorrow then,' smiled Richard.

As he, and the guard he had brought with him, turned to leave, Robin cleared his throat.

Richard turned around. The two men's eyes met.

'She is called Solitaire my friend. Perhaps she will dance in your dreams tonight.'

And with that King Richard and his men made their way down the alleyway and disappeared.

As Robin and Much entered their room they found Richard had been true to his word. Beds, food, water, even spare clothes, were laid out for them.

'Tonight I will sleep like the dead,' yawned Much. He sank gratefully onto his bed and lay back, closing his yes.

Robin smiled.

Much had not even removed his boots and already he was snoring.

In spite of his tiredness Robin had a quick check round. They may have only just arrived but already their presence here would be known and speculated on. He did not want to find them at the mercy of the King's enemies before they had even started their mission. Unfortunately, they were in a one-roomed dwelling that had only one doorway – not ideal.

Robin removed his boots and placed his sword beside his bed, tucking a further small dagger under his head. No point in taking chances, not even with fleas.

***

Katherine gently pushed open the door and entered Marian's room.

Soft moonlight poured through the un-shuttered window and bathed the sleeping girl's face. This was not a face that a man could so easily forget, she thought, especially a man in love.

It would be some time before her message got to England and then on to Nottinghamshire, but Katherine was sure that the minute Robin of Locksley received her note he would be on the next boat out.

***

Marian smiled, glancing shyly at the man she loved. They were walking through the forest, holding hands, birdsong filling the air. There was no need for words. All thoughts communicated through the touch of their fingers. All desires held in check – a delicious promise that was yet to come.

In the heart of the forest he had asked her to marry him. They were to become man and wife.

***

She danced in his dreams, in green and purple, the light bouncing off the sun at her throat.

His eyes moved from her painted toes, along the contours of her body, finally resting on her face; the beautiful face of his wife. Promise me you'll go on fighting she whispered as she bent down and put her hand under his chin. Promise me Robin.

Robin woke with a start, filled once again with that never-ending longing for her.

Tears slid from the corners of his eyes to land softly on the cushion under his head.

He lay for a moment or two, willing sleep to return, but knew it would not.

Carefully he got up, pulled on his boots, and slipped out into the velvet night.

It seemed he was destined to walk the night here in Acre as he had done so many times under the trees of Sherwood Forest.

Same moon, same stars, same heartache.

**to be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously…**_

_He woke with a start, filled once again with that never-ending longing for her. _

_Tears slid from the corners of his eyes to land softly on the cushion under his head. _

_He lay for a moment or two, willing sleep to return, but knew it would not. _

_Carefully he got up, pulled on his boots, and slipped out into the velvet night. _

_It seemed he was destined to walk the night here in Acre as he had done so many times under the trees of Sherwood Forest. _

_Same moon, same stars, same heartache. _

**Part 11 **

'Where have you been?'

Robin sank onto his bed and pulled off his boots.

'Oh. Don't tell me.'

Much came over and settled himself down next to his friend and master.

'You've got to stop this night-time wandering Master. It scares the hell out of me. What if something should happen to you?'

'I am sorry Much.'

And he truly meant it. He knew Much would give his right arm to be back in Nottingham right now. And yet here he was. For Much's sake, if not for his own, then he must try and "get over her" or at least give that impression.

To lighten the mood Robin pointed at the large basket of food that had magically appeared sometime during the night. But Much could not summon a smile.

'Much?'

'Exactly,' said Much sullenly.

'What do you mean, "exactly"?'

'Don't you see,' sulked Much. 'This food arrived without me waking. It could have been someone stealing in to slit our throats and I never would have known. That's why I need you to stop wandering off all night.'

'You are right Much,' Robin admitted. 'And I will do my best. I promise. Perhaps you should tie me down,' he smiled.

'Yes. Well, I would do that if I thought it would help. But if we were attacked in the night, a fat lot of help you would be, all tied up.'

Robin smiled again.

The inane banter he often shared with Much was something he needed more than his friend would ever know. It kept him grounded when the pain of her absence threatened to overwhelm him.

Much threw a bread roll at Robin.

'Here. If you won't sleep at least eat. We might need our strength.'

'Indeed you might,' came a voice from outside the doorway.

King Richard pushed aside the heavy material covering the door and stepped inside.

'Your Majesty,' Much bowed.

'There is no need for formalities my friend,' Richard smiled. 'Please continue eating.'

Much did not need to be prompted.

'And now to business gentlemen. I am sorry about last evening. I know you were both tired but there was a good reason for it.'

Robin waited, wondering what a night of indulgences had to do with protecting the King.

'There were two people I wanted you to meet last night. And I will introduce you formally at some point. But I wanted an unbiased opinion first.'

Richard sought Robin's eyes.

'The large Saracen who sat next to you Robin.'

'Yes?'

'His name is Solomon. He is most influential in these parts, and more than a little wealthy. Although I have some, how shall we say, "doubts" as to how he came into that wealth.'

Robin wondered where this was leading.

'You seemed to get on well?'

'Yes I liked him,' Robin replied.

'And you would trust him?'

Robin thought for a moment.

'Yes.'

'Good. I am glad to hear that. I always knew you were a good judge of men. May I?' Richard helped himself to a date.

'And Solitaire? You liked her also?'

What kind of question was that? Robin felt himself blushing and Richard laughed.

'I am sorry Robin. I could have put that better. Of course you liked her. Everyone does. She is a beautiful girl, and quite an exquisite dancer.'

Robin felt his pulse quicken as he recalled her hand under his chin and her large eyes staring straight at him.

'And,' Richard went on. 'She is a gift. A gift for Saladin when the peace treaty is finally signed.'

Robin shook his head, as though to make sure he had heard correctly.

'A gift?'

'Yes,' said Richard. 'Let me explain.'

Richard settled himself into one of the cushions on the floor, and indicated to his guards who were just outside the door to make themselves comfortable.

'Solitaire was sold by her family to a wealthy but sadistic Saracen about a year ago. She had upset her family by not entering into an arranged marriage. The man she was sold to did not treat her well I understand. But shortly after she arrived he died in mysterious circumstances. It just so happened that whilst I went to watch her dancing one evening, an attempt was made on my life. It was Solitaire who warned me and if it had not been for her I might not be talking to you now.'

Richard paused to eat some more and then continued.

'I took her under my protection. She had come to the attention of Solomon and when it looked like the peace treaty was faltering he rashly promised her to Saladin, as a gift. Apparently,' Richard chuckled, 'War is not good for business.'

'And the girl?' Robin finally spoke. 'She is in agreement with this?'

'Robin. I can see how you would find this a little "uncomfortable" but this is the way things work over here. You should know that. And, to answer your question; Solitaire is happy with this arrangement. For all that we are at war with each other, I have a great deal of respect for Saladin. He is an honourable man and I believe Solitaire will be well treated.'

'I do not see how this has anything to do with us protecting you,' Robin blurted out, rather more angrily than he intended.

'I am sorry,' Richard replied. 'For I must admit to having misled you somewhat when I sent my message to England.'

Robin again waited, sorry for his outburst.

'It is not me I want you to protect. It is Solitaire.'

**to be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously…**_

'_I am sorry,' Richard replied. 'For I must admit to having misled you somewhat when I sent my message to England.'_

_Robin again waited, sorry for his outburst. _

'_It is not me I want you to protect. It is Solitaire.'_

**Part 12 **

Marian awoke, still in her dream.

For a moment she thought the breeze wafting across her face was that of the wind through the trees in the forest.

She turned her head to find the window was wide open to the already scorching morning.

And then she remembered.

Today she was going to go with Katherine to the children's sanctuary near Acre.

Today she was going to start her new life here in the Holy Land.

Today she was going to say goodbye to Robin, forever.

But as she started to dress, cross and exasperated at how long it took as she struggled with her injuries, doubts about her hurried decision began to crowd her mind.

Robin had been devastated, as he had watched his wife slipping away from him.

But by some miracle Marian had been given the chance to return to him. So why was she not taking that chance? Was it truly because of the way she found herself now, maimed by Gisborne's sword, just foolish pride?

Or was it something nobler than that? That the old adage "time is a great healer" might well have some truth to it and perhaps Robin was indeed coming to terms with her "death" and moving on.

Or was it none of these things?

Because in her darkest moments the thoughts that kept her awake at night, that moved her to tears in the dark, were that he had found love again.

She did not want to believe this could be true. But, as she walked in the night, when sleep would not come, she would whisper his name, and he no longer seemed to answer.

***

He hardly recognised her. That is until she raised her big brown eyes to meet his.

She was wearing baggy grey pantaloons and an equally grey tunic that came almost up to her chin. Only the necklace, shaped like a sun, remained. Her hair was no longer elaborately braided and adorned with small gold flowers, but pulled back from her face and tied simply with a piece of white cotton, the heavy locks hanging down her back.

The King gave Much an amused look.

'Gentlemen,' Richard said. 'Allow me to introduce you to Solitaire.'

She gave a little bow, and studied the faces of Robin and Much.

'My dear,' Richard continued, turning to the girl. 'These are the men I spoke of. I think very highly of them and they both served me well when last they were here. Robin here is one of the greatest archers I have ever seen and will be able to protect you, even from a distance. You will be able to go about your business and I will be able to breathe easier.'

'Richard. I have told you time and time again, I do not need a bodyguard.'

Her English was perfect, her tone defiant.

That is no way to talk to the King of England Much thought, but Richard smiled at her indulgently and continued as though she had not spoken.

'And now I know you are in safe hands I must go and speak to Solomon. Gentlemen. Solitaire.'

King Richard stepped outside leaving the three of them staring at one another.

It was Solitaire who broke the silence.

'Well. It seems I am, how do you say, stuck with you.'

'We're really nice people,' Much stammered, for want of something to say. 'Would you like a date. To eat I mean,' he quickly added.

Robin came to his rescue.

'Solitaire. A very unusual name. Not your real one I assume?'

'No, it is not my real name, but it is the name I choose. I always dance alone.'

'Yes well,' Robin replied. 'I have more than one name but my second one was chosen for me when I became an outlaw back home in England.'

'Robin Hood,' she said and laughed, her whole face lighting up. 'What funny people you are.'

Much did not know whether to return the laugh or not. He was sure she was making fun of them.

'My given name is Femi,' she added.

'Femi.' Robin rolled the name around on his tongue for a moment and then his eyes lit up.

'Femi. It means love in Egyptian.'

'Very good,' she said. 'You speak more than one tongue.'

'When we were here before,' Robin explained. 'It wasn't all fighting from morning till night. There was a lot of waiting around.'

Much nodded vigorously.

'And I needed to do something to occupy my mind. However, the only other Egyptian I learned was, and he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

'What,' she laughed. 'Don't forget to feed the goat.'

'Well it might have come in handy some time,' he grinned. 'Mind you. I didn't know it meant that at the time. I think someone was pulling my leg.'

'Why would someone want to "pull your leg"?' she asked.

'It means playing a joke. You know what…'

'Yes. I know what a joke means. And I think that your King is playing a joke on me. I do not need to be followed around by two men day and night. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I do not need men telling me what I can and cannot do.'

Robin drew in a sharp intake of breath, as a vision of Marian saying almost exactly the same thing, danced before his eyes.

His change of expression did not go unnoticed by Solitaire. She ceased her tirade and walked up to him.

'You are sad Robin of Locksley. Robin Hood. I have made you sad.'

Robin shook his head unable to speak.

If Marian's spirit did indeed roam the streets of Acre, then it had surely touched this girl. And if that was the case, then how in the world could he do what the King had asked him to do.

In that moment his resolve to "get over her" crumbled, and he made a hasty escape out of the doorway.

He weaved his way through the alleys, already familiar after his earlier night wanderings.

Finding a quiet one pooled in shadows, he lowered himself down against a cool white wall and buried his head in his hands.

**to be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for your continued reading. A double post today.**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

'_You are sad Robin of Locksley. Robin Hood. I have made you sad.' _

_Robin shook his head, unable to speak. _

_If Marian's spirit did indeed roam the streets of Acre, then it had surely touched this girl. And if that was the case, then how in the world could he do what the King had asked him to do. _

_In that moment his resolve to "get over her" crumbled, and he made a hasty escape out of the doorway. _

_He weaved his way through the alleys, already familiar after his earlier night wanderings. _

_Finding a quiet one, pooled in shadows, he lowered himself down against a cool white wall and buried his head in his hands. _

**Part 13 **

Marian leant against the wall, glad of its support. Not knowing why she had stumbled when she had been walking so well of late.

Katherine and Lilian were still rummaging in the market stalls and had not noticed Marian quietly slip away.

The small market, nearing its closure now, was in a place where Marian had been once before, when she had stood over an injured King Richard. In a place where she had declared her love for Robin Hood, and in a place where Guy of Gisborne had stabbed her and left her for dead.

Even now, she could recall the look of disbelief on Gisborne's face as his sword had run her through. Swiftly followed by furious anger as Robin's anguished call rang out and, just before she fell to the ground, the look of disbelief once more. She did not forgive him. She would never forgive him.

As the memories flooded back, Marian found her composure crumbling and realising she needed a moment on her own, she sought out a place of privacy.

The alleyway was cool and quiet. She leant against a wall and stilled her breathing. It was not Katherine's fault. She did not know that this was where it had happened.

'Oh Robin, how I need you,' she whispered to the shadows.

Her leg was throbbing and slowly Marian slid down the cool whitewashed wall. Overcome by her sadness she lowered her head into her arms, letting the tears fall unchecked.

The shadows grew longer Marian became aware that Lilian was calling out for her.

She raised her head and as she did so she found herself smiling. I am going to go home she thought. I am going to go home to my beloved husband.

'Do you hear me Robin,' she whispered as she used the wall to lever herself off the cool sand at her feet. 'I'm coming home.'

***

Solitaire lowered herself down to sit next to Much.

'He still misses her yes?'

Much turned and looked into the girl's eyes. Without her finery, and dressed as she was, he no longer felt in awe of her.

'You know about Marian?'

'Richard told me what had happened before you all sailed back to England. I suppose he felt I should know a little about the men he has asked to protect me.'

'Then you will not…you will not…' Much faltered.

She gazed into Much's trusting eyes. 'I will not what Much?'

'Hurt him,' Much said softly.

'You care for this man a lot,' she replied, equally softly.

'Yes, I owe him everything.'

'Do not worry,' she smiled. 'It seems his heart still belongs to her, even in death. And besides, I am promised, as you know.'

'And you do not mind?' he asked.

'Compared to some of the things I have had to endure in my life? The answer is no. I do not mind.' She inclined her head towards the fruit bowl. 'Could I have that date now Much?'

Much handed one to her and smiled. Perhaps it would not be so bad. After all, how hard could it be to protect one woman?

Then Robin walked through the doorway and Much hastily retracted that last thought.

'I should go,' said Solitaire, standing up. 'It is late and trust me; you will both want to be rested when you accompany me tomorrow. I do a lot more than dancing.'

'I'll go with you,' offered Robin. 'Richard said you are to be protected at all times.'

Solitaire nodded at Much, who had also risen to his feet.

'Is it far?' Robin asked.

'No. Just two streets away.'

'Much. You can stay here. I'll be back in a moment.'

Much went to protest, meaning to point out that the King had instructed for both of them to protect her, but Robin had already led Solitaire outside and Much wondered if perhaps he wanted a moment alone with her.

'You have changed your mind,' stated Robin, as he walked beside Solitaire down the quiet alleyway.

'About what?'

'About us protecting you?'

She laughed softly. 'Yes. I was being, how do you say…'

She looked at Robin enquiringly.

'Stubborn?' he suggested.

'I was thinking strong willed. But your word is better.'

She stopped walking as they reached an open doorway. The sound of music and the babble of voices came from within.

'We are here,' she stated.

'This is where you live?'

'For the most part.'

'But it's…. it's…'

'A house for the night ladies,' she replied, helping him out. 'How did you know that?'

Robin coloured, and looked as though he wished he were anywhere but standing here with her.

'Perhaps there is someone here you wish to be remembered to?'

Robin met her eyes and then laughed. He could see she was teasing him. And he did not mind.

She noted his look of concern. 'Do not worry,' she said, as though reading his thoughts. 'I do not work here. Only sleep. I am quite safe.'

And with these words she disappeared inside.

**to be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously…**_

'_But it's… it's…' _

'_A house for the night ladies,' she replied, helping him out. 'How did you know that?' _

_Robin coloured, and looked as though he wished he were anywhere but standing here with her. _

'_Perhaps there is someone here you wish to be remembered to?' _

_Robin met her eyes and then laughed. He could see she was teasing him. And he did not mind. _

_She noted his look of concern. 'Do not worry,' she said, as though reading his thoughts. 'I do not work here. Only sleep. I am quite safe.' _

_And with these words she disappeared inside. _

**Part 14 **

Solitaire was true to her word.

After a night of rest, it was all Robin and Much could do to keep up with her the following day.

Still dressed as on the previous evening, but with the addition of a large woven basket on her arm, she led them from alleyway to alleyway, from square to square, seeking out people who needed her help. The old left to fend for themselves, their sons killed in the fighting; the women folk with no husbands; and the children, homeless and often parentless, who roamed the streets and looked for her.

At first, Robin and Much kept their distance, sometimes together, sometimes apart, keeping watch over Solitaire. They were amazed by her stamina, the endless energy that propelled her through the streets of the town.

As the day wore on, they realised their presence had become fairly obvious. The children especially were keen to see the infidels who followed their ministering angel.

***

Solitaire came out of a house with yet another heavy load of food and clothing. She found herself smiling as the two men took some of the load and helped hand it out to those who needed it.

'When she said she didn't just do dancing, I didn't expect this,' Robin commented, as they followed Solitaire down yet another alleyway.

'The Night Watchman of Acre,' mumbled Much. He stole a glance at Robin. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to…'

'It's all right Much. Really it is.'

And he meant it. Despite the strangeness of the day, Robin realised he was quite enjoying himself. Perhaps, as in Nottingham, helping those who were unable to help themselves did act as a salve to his wounded heart. Or perhaps it was no more than he had found himself enjoying her company. And, he realised, he was looking forward to the end of the day and the promise of her dancing once more.

Robin and Much left Solitaire at her night residence to change and they returned an hour later to escort her to a large house on the outskirts of the town. They soon learned it was Solomon's house and he was having a party.

'Ahh. My friends. You are welcome. Come in,' boomed Solomon.

Robin and Much entered the room. The air was heavy with smoke from a fire burning along the back wall, over which meat of some description was cooking. Again, the centre of the floor was empty but for a large and intricately coloured rug. And again, men sprawled around its perimeter waiting for the main event – Solitaire.

At first, Robin hardly recognised her as the girl they had trailed all over town with.

Her clothes were of the deepest red, edged with gold sequins. Gold anklets and a myriad of bracelets adorned her olive skin. Her dark hair tumbled down her back, interlaced with tiny gold flowers. And the necklace, in the shape of a sun, once more encircled her throat.

She was quite exquisite and Robin again felt his pulse quicken, as he had that first night he had seen her, and recognised a desire that the daytime with her had not wrought.

I am tired he thought, and it is how she is dressed, how she moves, that is making me feel this way. She is no more than a young girl, making money by dancing for men's pleasure and then giving it away to the poor. She robs these men as quickly and as easily as we robbed with our bow and arrow back in Sherwood. What is more, she does it without them even realising.

And that was when Robin knew he wanted to know her better, a whole lot better.

**to be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Two more chapters for you. **_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_She was quite exquisite and Robin again felt his pulse quicken, as he had that first night he had seen her, and recognised a desire that the daytime with her had not wrought. _

_I am tired he thought, and it is how she is dressed, how she moves, that is making me feel this way. She is no more than a young girl, making money by dancing for men's pleasure and then giving it away to the poor. She robs these men as quickly and as easily as we robbed with our bow and arrow back in Sherwood. What is more, she does it without them even realising. _

_And that was when Robin knew he wanted to know her better, a whole lot better. _

**Part 15 **

'Are you sure my dear?' Katherine asked.

Again Marian nodded.

'Yes, I am sure. I really cannot face the rest of my days without him, or at least knowing that he is happy without me.'

'So what will you do when you get to Nottingham?'

'I will find out how he is. If he still needs me.'

'And if he does not?' said Katherine, voicing Marian's fear.

'Then I will leave,' Marian answered softly. 'I have found out that I can still be useful. Whatever happens, I will make sure that my continued existence has not been in vain.'

'I will miss you,' said Katherine, changing the subject.

'And I you,' Marian replied.

But in truth, the day the next boat sailed to England could not come soon enough.

***

In spite of being drawn to Solitaire, Robin had enough savvy to know that he needed to keep his ears and eyes open for any signs of trouble. Any one of the men in this room could be the one trying to destroy the path to peace. And targeting Solitaire would be just another demonstration of that desire for the war to continue by those who had something to profit by it.

He turned back to her and clapped along with the others as she finished her dance.

Once again their eyes met, only this time it was she who appeared sad.

She suddenly looked so vulnerable, standing there surrounded by men and yet alone. He wanted to hold her and show her that he understood how she felt.

But why now?

Why, when until tonight every sinew in his body had cried out for Marian. Could it be no more than male lust, brought on by the magical qualities of her dance and attire, the fragrance in the air, and the red richness of a goblet of wine? Or had he decided, finally, to let go of Marian and to move on?

And then, sick at heart, he realised that whatever the reason, it did not matter.

King Richard had promised her to Saladin.

Robin downed another goblet of wine and left.

**to be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously…**_

_But why now? _

_Why, when until tonight every sinew in his body cried out for Marian. Could it be no more than male lust, brought on by the magical qualities of her dance and attire, the fragrance in the air, and the red richness of a goblet of wine? Or had he decided, finally, to let go of Marian and to move on? _

_And then, sick at heart, he realised, that whatever the reason, it did not matter. _

_She was promised to Saladin. _

_Robin downed another goblet of wine and left._

**Part 16 **

Robin's rather abrupt departure from the party had Much quickly following him.

He knew that Solitaire was in safe hands. She had told them that she would be staying at Solomon's house that night. The big Saracen had shown that he had more than enough men to keep watch over her and with some small hesitation the two men had finally agreed to this arrangement. They had promised to be back the following morning to escort her on her "rounds" once more.

Much had no idea why Robin had left without even bidding his host goodnight; it was not like him to be so rude.

And he was more than a little annoyed that Robin had simply left without him.

He cursed, wondering which way to go; all the damned alleyways looked the same.

***

As Robin dragged himself tiredly back towards their quarters he felt shattered and knew he had made a mistake in downing that last goblet of wine.

He had also made a mistake in letting his heart open up to the possibility of a liaison with Solitaire. She was promised to another and he had promised himself there would be no one after Marian.

But right now he had no time for these heavy thoughts. He just wanted to take off his boots and lie down.

Panting, Much caught Robin up.

'We're here Master,' he remarked, pulling on Robin's sleeve as the latter almost walked straight past their door.

Much fumbled about in the near darkness and finally found what he was looking for. He set about lighting the candles and eventually there was enough illumination to make out their beds and belongings.

Robin walked towards his bed, knocking over a small table on route.

'You're drunk!'

'I am not drunk Much. I had no more than two goblets of wine.'

'Here,' Much offered. 'Sit down and drink some water.'

Gratefully Robin sank onto a cushion and drank thirstily.

'May I just say, you are going to feel like hell tomorrow.'

'I feel like hell now,' Robin replied, water spilling down his chin.

'Well, serves you right,' Much remonstrated. 'Look after Solitaire the King said. Find out what you can about my enemies. Not drink too much. I'm surprised you made it back here at all.'

Robin wished Much would just shut up. Something did not feel right. In fact something felt very wrong indeed. The sudden pains in his arms surely did not come from drinking too much; he knew what that felt like.

'Much?'

'No. I'm not saying another word. Except maybe I told you so…'

'Much?'

The small tremor in Robin's voice caused Much to stop fiddling and turn around.

Much's eyes widened.

'Master. You look terrible.'

'I feel terrible Much. And I don't think it was just the wine I was drinking.'

He paused as a griping pain took hold of his stomach. For a moment he could hardly breath.

'Master. Robin.'

Much was crouching down in front of him now, holding Robin by the shoulders.

'What is it?'

'I'm not sure,' Robin managed. 'But I think I may have been poisoned.'

'In the drink?'

Robin nodded.

'Oh my God. What'll I do?'

Robin met his eyes and an unspoken fear passed between the two men.

Much took a deep breath. He had to pull himself together for Robin's sake.

'The bazaar. I'll go to the bazaar. I've seen someone there. A girl with potions. Maybe she can…'

Much realised he was gibbering. He's going to die he thought.

Robin tried to smile. 'Just go Much. Go and find help.'

Much nodded but still lingered.

'Go Much. Now!'

Robin waited until Much had gone before he lowered himself to the floor.

The bazaar is closed he thought. And Much will have no idea where to go.

Already Robin wondered if it was too late.

The pain had now spread from his arms to his entire body and as the room blurred he realised he was about to lose consciousness. Instinct told him to concentrate on not letting this happen.

He was desperately thirsty again. In his haste to get help, Much had left the water jug on the other side of the room.

As Robin fought against the pain he wondered who had done this to him and whether that person might yet seek him out to make sure the job was finished or indeed to finish him off. If this was the case then a weapon might come in handy.

Robin looked around the room for his sword. He smiled grimly knowing he would probably not be able to hold it, let alone wield it. All the same he would feel better if it was on his person.

Lastly, and by no means least, his bladder was telling him that it no longer wanted to be ignored.

The room took on a darker hue. Don't lose consciousness he again thought. Concentrate on the water, the sword, and your damn bladder.

The water was too far away for him to crawl to in his present state, that much was obvious. His sword too, he saw was laying on the mantel and he had no chance of hoisting himself up to get it. And it was too late to worry about the latter.

Intense pain racked his entire body. He pulled himself along a few inches and then gave up. Gasping for breath he found his face on the floor and he could taste the dust on the cold stonework underneath him.

So this was how he was going to die. Not pierced by an arrow. Not run through by a sword. But lying on a hard stone floor, bathed in his own sweat and urine.

He tasted blood in his mouth as he bit down to stop from crying out.

The room grew darker still.

'Marian,' he exhaled into the stonework.

Marian flinched in her sleep.

**to be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previously…**_

_So this was how he was going to die. Not pierced by an arrow. Not run through by a sword. But lying on a hard stone floor, bathed in his own sweat and urine. _

_He tasted blood in his mouth as he bit down to stop from crying out. _

_The room grew darker still. _

'_Marian,' he exhaled into the stonework. _

_Marian flinched in her sleep. _

**Part 17 **

Robin gasped, still desperately trying to remain conscious.

Inwardly he groaned as the faint footfalls he thought he could hear grew louder. He heard voices and the swish of the heavy material at the door being pushed back. And all he could do was lie there, knowing he was helpless to defend himself. He felt a trickle of sweat run down his forehead although he shivered uncontrollably.

Oh please let it be Much he prayed.

The room grew dark and his eyes closed despite himself. But just before they did he caught sight of a white dress and the long dark hair of a woman.

Marian.

'You have to get him to drink this,' the woman said.

No. Not Marian after all.

Robin sensed arms lifting him into a semi-sitting position.

'All of it?' Much asked.

'Yes and more besides, by the look of him.'

A cup was put to Robin's lips. Something foul smelling assailed his nostrils and as the liquid touched his lips he recoiled, his eyes snapping open.

'You must drink it,' the woman insisted.

Again the cup was put to his lips and this time some of the liquid passed down his throat.

'And you must not be sick. Do you understand? Or it will not work.'

Robin nodded, not entirely sure he could manage that.

'I will have to make some more,' she stated. 'You must make him drink all of this.'

'Me?' Much quailed.

'Yes, you. I will be as quick as I can.'

'I am sorry Master but you have to,' said Much grimly, as he again offered the cup to Robin.

Gradually it emptied and although it was making him gag Robin could feel a slight easing in his pain. He propped himself up straighter against the wall, and was finally able to focus on Much.

'I must look one hell of a sight,' he said weakly.

'Well you have looked better Master,' Much replied with as much cheer in his voice as he could manage.

Robin was still deathly pale. His skin was clammy to the touch, his hair soaked in sweat. But he had stopped shaking, which was surely a good sign.

Robin's eyes met Much's. They glistened like the blue waters of a foreign sea.

Much felt his heart lurch for his friend.

'It's okay,' he placated. 'You're going to be okay.'

Never, not even in the worst of their battling years, had Much seen Robin this scared.

'Here,' he said, not knowing what else to do. 'Drink some more. She said to drink all of it.'

Robin did as he was told and when it was all gone he leant his head back against the cool stone of the wall.

'You really had me worried you know,' Much laughed shakily.

'I'm sorry Much,' Robin replied, his voice catching, too defeated by the moment to be able to stop his tears.

'Don't be. I'm just glad I was able to find Ameena and get this stuff (he held up the cup). Whatever it is.'

'Much?'

'Yes Master?'

'She's coming back?'

'Soon I hope. She said you need to drink more of it.'

'Much?'

'Yes?'

'Before she comes back could you…could I…'

'Just name it,' Much replied, fighting to keep his own tears in check.

Robin shook his head. Whatever he was trying to say the words just would not come.

Much put the now empty cup down on the floor and padded to the doorway, craning his neck out. Then he returned and crouched down in front of Robin.

'Shall we, by that I mean you, put on some different clothes, before she, meaning Ameena, comes back,' Much stuttered.

Robin looked gratefully into Much's eyes. 'Thank you,' he said softly.

By the time Ameena returned Robin was already half-dressed. She crouched down next to Much and held out a cup identical to the first one.

'You look like you are recovering well,' she said. 'But I should drink this just in case.'

Robin took hold of the cup himself and did as he was told, whilst Much hovered over him, clutching a fresh shirt.

'It was poison?' Robin asked the woman.

'Most definitely, I have seen this before. And by rights you should be dead. But whoever gave this to you did not have the quantities right. Even so, if your friend here had not stumbled upon me it would have been touch and go as to whether you would have survived.'

'I cannot thank you enough,' Robin smiled. 'But how did Much find you?'

'When I said stumbled upon, I meant it,' she smiled back. 'Your friend here nearly knocked me flying. As it was, he was the one who hit the dust. Speaking of which how is your head Much?' she asked, turning to him.

'Fine, it's fine.'

'I still don't understand…' Robin began.

'I'm a nurse, of sorts,' she explained. 'I work at the sanctuary. I was here to visit a sick child. And,' she said, standing up. 'I must now return to that child.'

She turned to Much and he escorted her to the door.

'Your friend should be okay now, although he will need a day or two to recover fully. Rest and plenty of water is all that is required, but if you need me ask for the Sisters of St. Christable and someone will find me.'

'Thank you,' Much replied gratefully.

As soon as Ameena had gone, he turned back to Robin.

'Well, you sure gave me a scare there,' he sniffed, wiping his eyes. 'And we've only been here a few days.'

'Much?'

'Yes?' he answered, blowing his nose and sitting down with a sigh next to Robin.

'Could I get a clean shirt please?'

'Oh, sorry,' Much apologised, glancing at what had passed for a handkerchief in his hands.

As he helped Robin into another shirt Robin suddenly clutched Much's arm.

'What is it Master?'

'Much. If I was poisoned at Solomon's house, then Solitaire could also be in trouble. You have to go and find out.'

'I cannot leave you Master. Something might happen to you while I am gone.'

'You have to Much. We made a promise to the King.'

'But if you die…'

'Please Much,' Robin pleaded. 'You have to go.'

'Alright,' he said reluctantly. 'But if you die whilst I'm gone. If you die….I'm going to kill you.'

**to be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Two short posts for you just to keep the thing moving along.**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

'_Much. If I was poisoned at Solomon's house, then Solitaire could also be in trouble. You have to go and find out.'_

'_I cannot leave you Master. Something might happen to you while I am gone.'_

'_You have to Much. We made a promise to the King.'_

'_But if you die…'_

'_Please Much,' Robin pleaded. 'You have to go.'_

'_Alright,' he said reluctantly. 'But if you die whilst I'm gone. If you die….I'm going to kill you.' _

**Part 18 **

Marian found out she would have to wait nearly three more weeks before a boat was scheduled to sail to England. And now that Marian had made up her mind to return home that day of leaving could not come quickly enough.

Having to deal with the constant heat and flies, the pitiful faces of the children, and the never-ending demands for food or money or both. She was truly sick of it.

And that was not all.

Last night, as she sat outside in the cooling dusk, staring at the night sky, she had felt a shiver come over her that had nothing to do with the falling temperature.

Even when inside once more, she had been unable to shake off her trembling. She wondered if she was coming down with some illness or fever. How awful would that be, to have survived a near fatal stabbing only to die of some foreign ailment.

Marian resolved to try and sleep.

She must stay well.

She must stay strong.

She had to be on that boat.

***

Please let Solitaire be safe and well Robin begged, as he gazed at the starry sky, wishing he had another layer on now that the chill of night was approaching.

After Much had left for Solomon's house there was little Robin could do but wait. Still suffering from the after effects of the poison, he had carted his weary limbs outside to find a small ladder at the side of the house leading up to the roof.

He sat there now, looking up at the stars, wondering at their patterns and found to his dismay that he could not remember the stars over Sherwood Forest.

Are you up there he silently questioned. And will you forgive me if I love again.

Because he knew, as he sat in dread of what news Much might bring, that Solitaire was increasingly in his thoughts. And it was both a delicious feeling and one of torment, delicious to yearn for the delights of a female again and yet torment because she could not be his. Not ever.

Am I, he wondered, always destined to be alone?

Battered and bruised, both physically and mentally he knew the stars did not hold the answer.

When he found his eyes to heavy to hold open any longer, Robin decided to try and sleep.

If Solitaire is dead he thought as he lay down, then he would leave. Leave and return to England, despite what else the King might ask of him.

If I lose someone else I care for in this God forsaken place then I need to be on the next boat to England he resolved.

Robin slept.

Marian slept.

And the dawn prayer rang out over the streets of Acre once again.

**to be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previously…**_

_Robin slept. _

_Marian slept. _

_And the dawn prayer rang out over the streets of Acre once again. _

**Part 19 **

'Robin. Are you awake?'

Someone was softly shaking him.

Robin opened his eyes and gravely regarded Much.

'She's alright,' Much immediately said, noting the relief on Robin's face.

'You've been gone all night Much?'

'No. I was here. You've been asleep for hours, for once. Actually, Ameena gave me something to put in your water. Said it would help you sleep. And it seems to have done the trick. You look one hundred times better this morning.'

Much indicated a plate of food. 'Breakfast?'

Robin gulped, excused himself, and bolted out the doorway.

'Maybe not,' Much muttered, helping himself to some bread.

A short while later Robin returned and gratefully downed a large cup of water.

'Er…when I said one hundred times better, I actually meant ninety eight,' Much grinned.

'I'm surprised you can count that high,' Robin smiled back.

'Now I know you're better,' Much retorted. 'Ever ready to attack the under educated.'

'I'm sorry Much. But you do tend to walk into it sometimes.'

'So how come you're the one who got poisoned then?' Much replied smugly.

'Because I have a weakness for wine?'

'Wrong answer; a weakness for women more like.'

Robin's face clouded over.

'I've put my foot in it again, haven't I?'

Robin sighed.

'No Much. You're right. As usual.'

'Master,' said Much solemnly. 'You have to be careful. Promise me you won't do anything stupid.'

'What can I possibly do Much. She's promised to Saladin, and by our King no less.'

'Then you'll let it go?'

'Much. That may be assuming a little too much.'

'Assuming what?' Solitaire asked as she walked through their door. 'Are you alright?' she asked of Robin, her large eyes full of worry.

'Why didn't you wait for us to come and get you?' Robin said gruffly. 'If the King knew…'

'Knew what Robin?' said Richard, grappling with the curtain at the door and finally stepping into the room.

Robin regarded Much.

'You told them.'

'I was worried about you. That was all,' Much returned defensively.

'This is not good,' said Richard. 'Whoever tried to kill you is still out there. I have told Solitaire she is to stay with you and Much at all times. And I have doubled my guard. Saladin is on his way to Tyre even as we speak. If we can get Solitaire safely to him, and I can get the treaty signed, it cannot come soon enough.'

He turned to the girl. 'You must stay with Robin and Much. No street walking. No dancing.'

'But…'

'And no buts.'

Richard again turned to Robin. 'Make sure she does as she is told.'

'Of course your Majesty.'

Richard kissed Solitaire lightly on the cheek. 'My dear.'

He nodded at the two men and joined his guard outside.

'Cards anyone?' offered Much.

**to be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Two more chapters for you**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_He turned to the girl. 'You must stay with Robin and Much. No street walking. No dancing.' _

'_But…'_

'_And no buts.' _

_Richard again turned to Robin. 'Make sure she does as she is told.' _

'_Of course your Majesty.'_

_Richard kissed Solitaire lightly on the cheek. 'My dear.' _

_He nodded at the two men and joined his guard outside. _

'_Cards anyone?' offered Much. _

**Part 20 **

'Can I at least collect some of my things?' Solitaire asked.

'Of course,' Robin replied. 'I'll come with you.'

'Wait for…………me,' Much trailed off. He shook his head, hoping that Robin knew what he was doing.

'Are you sure you are well?' Solitaire asked, as they rounded the corner. 'When Much told me what had happened.'

'It was my own fault,' Robin admitted. 'I should have been paying more attention.'

'Instead of watching me,' she replied, giving him a sideways glance.

Robin's heartbeat quickened. 'You're hard not to watch,' he confessed.

Solitaire smiled.

'So,' Robin continued. 'How did you get into this, what did the King call it? Street walking?'

'I think there is another meaning for that in this country,' she laughed. 'But I know what he means. It just happened.'

'Tell me,' Robin pressed, as they made their way into her dwellings.

'Some of the children who find themselves at St Christables do not stay there. They prefer to be here in the town, where their parents lived. One night I stumbled upon some homeless children as I was returning from a dance. I gave them some money. The next day they turned up on my doorstep. That is how it started,' she replied.

She took Robin unthinkingly by the hand and led him through the labyrinth of corridors to her room.

Busying herself collecting personal items, Solitaire carried on talking.

'Do not get me wrong Robin. The sanctuary is a lovely place and the Sisters are very kind. But most of them are quite old. Some are trained nurses, but many are not. Most are the washerwomen who live and work alongside the army. Many have lost their husbands here and they have nowhere else to go and no one to go home to. There are one or two younger ones though. Like the lady with the limp.'

'Who?' Robin asked.

'I have not spoken to her, but the children seem to like her. English she is, and pretty by all accounts. I think perhaps her husband was a soldier here.'

'You seem to know a lot,' he smiled.

'It's amazing what snippets of conversation you can pick up whilst dancing,' she smiled back.

Solitaire finished gathering what she needed and then turned to Robin.

'I just need to speak to a couple of my friends who are here. I will not be long.'

She left him sitting on her bed, gazing round at her things.

Her room was small, with the bed at its centre. There was little other furniture to speak of, except for one low chair in a corner. The walls, however, were adorned by her colourful dance costumes. Robin felt like he was sitting inside a walled rainbow.

And I should not just be sitting he thought.

Perhaps it was the poison still coursing his veins, but whatever it was he seemed to have lost all sense of purpose. He knew they should be hurrying back to Much and awaiting further orders from the King.

When Solitaire returned she came and sat next to him and took hold of his hand. He did not attempt to pull away.

Their eyes met and something unspoken passed between them.

'We should go back,' he said.

'Yes. I suppose so,' she replied haltingly.

'What is it?' he asked.

She turned to him, her expression sad. Yet at the same time there was a knowing look about her.

He waited, his heart pounding.

'All my life,' she said. 'I have been forced to go with men I did not want or like, against my will.'

She paused, as though making a decision, and then carried on.

'Firstly my father.'

Robin's eyes flickered but she paid no attention, determined to say her piece.

'And then the cruel man he sold me to, amongst others. Even Saladin, who I believe will treat me well, is not of my choosing. Just for once I would like to be with a man because it is my idea.'

Again she looked at him, and it was plain to him what she meant.

Yet still he hesitated.

'This will just make things harder for us,' he said softly, willing her to let him go because he did not have the strength to walk away himself.

Instead she put his hand to her lips, a curious gesture, and planted soft kisses on the back of it.

'I think it is already too late for you to change your mind,' she whispered.

And as he lay down on the bed with her he decided that she was probably right.

**to be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previously…**_

'_This will just make things harder for us,' he said softly, willing her to let him go because he did not have the strength to walk away himself. _

_Instead she put his hand to her lips, a curious gesture, and planted soft kisses on the back of it. _

'_I think it is already too late for you to change your mind,' she whispered. _

_And as he lay down on the bed with her he decided that she was probably right. _

**Part 21 **

'Marian,' Katherine hissed. 'Not down there.'

'But the boy,' Marian replied urgently. 'He went this way.'

Ignoring Katherine, Marian headed down the dark alleyway, cursing her awkward gait for slowing her down.

If the boy they had been following was hurt then they needed to find him and quickly.

As Marian came to a halt outside the only lighted building, Katherine bustled up behind her.

'Marian,' said Katherine, almost beside herself. 'He is much too quick for us, and this is the last place we want to be standing at this late hour.'

'I do not understand,' Marian replied.

'This is a house of ill repute Lady Marian. We must leave at once.'

Marian had to smile. Dear Katherine, usually so soft and gentle, had become all stiff and starchy. She reminded Marian of a nursemaid she had once had as a little girl, one who Robin liked to flick acorns at. A nursemaid he liked to play tricks on, and a nursemaid who had once given him a thick ear for his troubles.

'Why are you smiling?' Katherine asked, her head flicking back and forth.

'Oh nothing,' Marian grinned. 'I was just thinking about a naughty little boy.'

Katherine looked at her quizzically, not quite sure what to make of the remark.

'Yes, well. There are certainly a few of them in there. Now please hurry,' she pleaded.

Again Marian smiled, but ruefully this time. Hurrying was something she no longer had the luxury of being able to do.

As she limped behind Katherine, sorry they had lost the little boy, she had a passing thought. Robin had spent a long time in the Holy Land. Had he ever visited this alleyway?

She sighed, wondering why was she taunting herself with these thoughts, when she should be concentrating on getting home and on finding him again.

The man she loved, and the man who loved her, and only her.

**to be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Some more chapters for you**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

'_This will just make things harder for us,' he said softly, willing her to let him go because he did not have the strength to walk away himself. _

_Instead she put his hand to her lips, a curious gesture, and planted soft kisses on the back of it. _

'_I think it is already too late for you to change your mind,' she whispered. _

_And as he lay down on the bed with her he decided that she was probably right. _

_***_

_As Marian limped behind Katherine, sorry they had lost the little boy, she had a passing thought. Robin had spent a long time in the Holy Land. Had he ever visited this alleyway? _

_She sighed wondering why was she taunting herself with these thoughts, when she should be concentrating on getting home and on finding him again. _

_The man she loved, and the man who loved her, and only her. _

**Part 22 **

Everything about him was so different from all those heavy men she had found herself cursed with over the years.

She was enthralled to find she could wrap her arms completely around his torso. Her hand briefly found his scar and she sealed it with a caressing touch.

Just to hold him like this was enough for her, though not enough for the man she was sure.

And then in that moment, as he sought her mouth, she knew it was not enough. Could never be enough. She had wanted to lie with a man of her choosing, and now she had she did not want to let that man go. Not ever.

***

If her lips had been Marian's, if her taste had been of Marian, he would not go through with it. He would tear himself away from her, despite the demands his body was making. But they were not. She was as exotic to him as the perfume she wore and the language she spoke. And he went to her willingly because he was not reminded of Marian, because for tonight only, he would allow himself this indulgence.

Nothing about it seemed real. Nothing here was real.

The only things that were real to him were the forest, the leaf-strewn ground and the cloudy skies.

And Marian.

And once there was peace here again, and Solitaire was gone, he would go back to that place and back to those memories.

Solitaire caressed his scar and he jumped, brought out of his reverie. He found her clinging tightly to him and his body responded in kind. Flesh pressed against flesh, bone against bone. He buried his hands into her thick hair and their kisses deepened, filled with desperate and different longings. As their lovemaking reached it's inevitable conclusion Robin shivered, not out of coming down but with the realisation that he was wrong.

Solitaire was here, she was real, and Marian no longer walked or rode through the forest.

He sighed, encircling Solitaire in his arms.

Marian's spirit was here, in this place, he could almost feel it.

And he wondered, not for the first time, whether it was here he belonged after all.

***

Marian turned her face into the pillow to muffle her crying.

Because the next boat was still several days away, and Robin could be drifting from her, even now.

**to be continued****…**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previously…**_

_Marian turned her face into the pillow to muffle her crying. _

_Because the next boat was still several days away, and Robin could be drifting from her, even now. _

**Part 23 **

Much paced the room.

Even the newly arrived plate of food could not stop his agitation.

What was Robin playing at? Playing with fire, that's what.

And they could not afford to play. Since Robin's poisoning this mission had become deadly serious.

Why could he not have found another girl here, if he had wanted one? And that was the trouble of course. He did want one – and her name was Marian.

Much paced some more.

And then he slapped his own forehead at his idiocy. How could he have forgotten about Will and Djaq? They were here, somewhere. Surely it would not be so hard to find them. Because Much needed to talk to someone, anyone.

And for the moment Robin was lost to him.

***

Will stood, open-mouthed and dropped the plate he had been holding. It smashed to smithereens on the hard stone floor.

Djaq ran into the room, and skidded to a halt, her mouth also dropping open in surprise.

'Sorry,' Much flustered. 'Didn't mean to scare you.'

'Much!' exclaimed Djaq, recovering first. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, I came for a bit of a chat actually.'

'You…came…for…a…bit…of….a….chat,' echoed Will slowly.

'Well, obviously I didn't just get on a boat just to see you for a chat. But I…oh,' Much grinned sheepishly at Djaq.

'Sit down Much,' she said smiling. 'And start from the beginning.'

Much explained about the message from the King, and how he and Robin had left Allan and John in Nottingham and how they had come to the Holy Land.

'So where is Robin?' Will asked.

'What. Right now?'

'Yes. Right now?'

'Ahh,' Much replied.

'What does "ahh" mean?'

'Well, I'm not exactly sure where he is. That is, I think I know where he is. And more to the point who he's with.'

'So you do know where he is?' asked Will, a little exasperated.

'Well, he's been a little, how can I say, distracted, not to mention poisoned.'

'Poisoned!' both Will and Djaq exclaimed.

'But I'm sure he's on top of things. Oh God, did I say that. I mean, I'm sure he's alright.'

'Much. You don't sound very sure at all,' said Djaq. 'Is there something we're missing here?'

Much sat down and started tucking absentmindedly into a bowl of fruit.

Will and Djaq also seated themselves and waited.

'Well?' said Will at last.

'Oh, yes. Well. There's this woman.'

Will and Djaq exchanged looks.

Bit by bit Much explained about Solitaire and Saladin and King Richard, and finally how he and Robin came into things.

'So Robin is with her now. Protecting her?' Will asked.

'Yes,' Much answered indistinctly, between bites of an apple. 'Protecting her.'

Will and Djaq both stared at him, beginning to comprehend.

**to be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previously…**_

_Bit by bit Much explained about Solitaire and Saladin and King Richard, and finally how he and Robin came into things. _

'_So Robin is with her now. Protecting her?' Will asked. _

'_Yes,' Much answered indistinctly, between bites of an apple. 'Protecting her.' _

_Will and Djaq both stared at him, beginning to comprehend. _

**Part 24 **

'Richard!' Solomon boomed, as the King stepped into the room.

He indicated a chair and took a swig from his large goblet, as an identical one appeared before King Richard.

'I would ask to what I owe this pleasure, but I think I already know the answer.'

Richard nodded. 'Saladin will be here soon. He is on his way even as we speak.'

'And the girl is safe?'

'She is with Robin and Much. She is safe,' returned Richard. 'I will go to them shortly and advise them of the meeting. My guards are already primed.'

'Good, good.' Solomon rubbed his hands together. 'Do you think Solitaire is yet aware of the riches in her possession?'

'You have asked this question before my friend,' smiled Richard. 'And you know the answer. The lands and wealth of her father that passed to the man she was sold to and consequently on to me are known only to me.'

'Passed to you,' Solomon grinned. 'Is that what you call winning a game of chance.'

'Call it what you like,' Richard retorted. 'You know I have no interest in those lands or monies. I desire nothing more than to be done here and return to France. And to answer your question – no I do not think Solitaire is aware. And nor shall I tell her. You know what she is like. She would want to give it all away to the poor.'

Solomon regarded Richard expectantly.

'Do not worry my friend,' Richard said. 'You will get your share for your part in setting up this liaison with Saladin.'

Solomon smiled.

Richard stood up and made to leave.

'Oh,' said Solomon, as an afterthought. 'Once the exchange has taken place and the treaty is signed, you will tell Robin of Locksley about his woman?'

'Of course, as I have said before.'

'Only, she was enquiring about a boat to England and one will be here shortly. It would be a shame for them to miss one another.'

Richard smiled. 'Solomon. You make yourself out to be such a tough businessman but you are really quite a romantic at heart.'

Solomon chuckled expansively.

'You know why I kept her survival a secret from Robin,' Richard again explained. 'This treaty is too important for my man to be distracted by a woman. Especially one he thought lost to him. I could not take that chance. But it is nearly over my friend, and Robin will be reunited with his lady love, I can assure you.'

'Then let us hope,' said Solomon gravely. 'That he is not already being distracted.'

Richard shook his head. 'I trust Robin. And Solitaire knows what is at stake, even without knowing about the monetary details. Trust me Solomon. They will do what is required of them. This is one game where the stakes are too high to take any risks.'

And with that Richard, and his assembled guard, took their leave.

Solomon smiled to himself. He had had more women than hot dinners (despite his expansive frame) and it would not be too difficult for a gorgeous creature such as Solitaire to turn a man's head. If it was not for the agreement with Saladin, he had had half a mind to try for her himself.

**to be continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Some more for you. **_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Solomon smiled to himself. He had had more women than hot dinners (despite his expansive frame) and it would not be too difficult for a gorgeous creature such as Solitaire to turn a man's head. If it was not for the agreement with Saladin, he had had half a mind to try for her himself. _

**Part 25 **

'We should go back,' whispered Solitaire, placing her hand lightly on Robin's back.

Robin continued to stare out of the small window, gazing at the tiny courtyard and the wide expanse of sky beyond.

He nodded without turning round and wordlessly they began to dress and gather their belongings.

As they emerged from the cool of her dwellings they were hit by a blast of fierce heat.

Robin squinted at the sky. The sun was at its zenith and he was not surprised to find the streets and alleyways of Acre quiet, at this the hottest time of the day.

He began to lead Solitaire down the narrow alley, one hand holding her bag, the other her hand. Twice he looked behind him. He felt uneasy. He was sure he had heard footfalls, but when he looked he could see no one.

As though sensing his unease, but not the reason why, Solitaire squeezed his hand. Robin glanced at her and smiled tentatively. Just a few short hours ago everything had seemed so clear to him. Now, as they made their way back to Much, Robin realised that his life was not to be that simple. That nothing about love, or at least the idea of being in love, was that simple.

He made to speak, to try and say something to explain to her why he had let the moment get so out of hand, when some instinct told him to drop both the bag, and to push Solitaire into the recess of a doorway, as first one, and then a second arrow, whizzed past his head.

Already loading his bow, he assessed their options. They were halfway down an alley, with unknown assailants blocking both ends. He did not like the odds.

Robin shot off a couple of arrows to give himself a moment to think. But there was no way out, and as an assailant's arrow plunged into his thigh, he realised their chances were diminishing by the second.

Solitaire was frantically trying to open the door behind her, but it was clearly bolted and no one seemed to be home. She pulled Robin into the doorway with her, and saw the arrow in his leg.

'Robin!'

'Pull it out,' he said, through gritted teeth, still trying to locate their attackers.

She shut her eyes, and did as he asked.

He grunted but kept his bow steady.

'Behind you!' came a shout.

Robin blew out a thankful breath. He knew that voice.

A moment later two men in black were streaking up the alley, past him and Solitaire, closely followed by a man and a woman, wielding an axe and a sword respectively. And behind them Much, sword and shield in front of him, yelling for all he was worth.

'Robin,' Much panted, reaching the doorway. 'Are you hurt?'

'He was hit in the leg,' Solitaire managed to say.

'We've got to get out of here Master. Can you manage?'

Robin nodded, and he, Much and Solitaire headed back down the alleyway.

'Will and Djaq?' Robin asked as they ran.

'Yep,' Much replied, as they rounded a corner and charged back to their quarters.

'How did you know?' Robin asked, glancing down at the blood pulsing through his trousers.

'Know what?'

'We were in trouble?'

'We didn't. We…'

Robin stopped him with an outstretched arm.

'Wait,' he said, unsheathing his sword and stepping carefully through the doorway.

A quick scan told him the coast was clear and he motioned Much and Solitaire inside.

Much positioned himself in the doorway, anxiously awaiting the return of Will and Djaq.

'I need to tend to your leg,' said Solitaire, as Robin lowered himself onto his bedding.

She quickly fetched a water jug.

'I need to clean it. You'll have to remove your trousers.'

Robin nodded.

'I can do that,' Much declared, striding across the room, and virtually knocking Solitaire out of the way.

'For God's sake Much,' Robin retorted. 'We're all grown ups here.'

Much retreated, a wounded look on his face and Robin bit his tongue. What on earth had he been thinking? Risking both his and her life for what? Something he could not have.

Much turned his back on Robin and took up his place by the door again, his back stiff.

Resolutely, Solitaire set about cleaning Robin's wound. Her hands shook as she gently wiped the blood away. It was only when Robin touched her lightly and smiled that she realised he was not angry with her.

The tension was eased somewhat by Will and Djaq entering the room.

They took in the scene in front of them, and unconsciously taking hold of each other's hand, they came and sat themselves opposite Robin.

'May I see,' asked Djaq.

Solitaire moved out of the way.

'It could do with some stitches,' she said. 'Do you have needle and thread here?'

'No,' Robin replied.

'I do,' interjected Much.

He came over and produced the said items. He gave Robin an apologetic look and Robin sent back an understanding smile.

'It looks like you could do with some help,' Will offered.

Robin went to answer, but Djaq shot Will a look that told him to wait a moment, as she pushed the needle into Robin's thigh.

After a minute or two Will spoke again.

'Poisoned. Shot. You're having a real run of bad luck Robin.'

'Well, hopefully that luck has changed now you two are here.'

Robin pulled up his trousers. 'Thank you Djaq.'

'You are very welcome.'

'I should introduce you to Solitaire.' Robin held out an arm to her. There was no point in pretending. She came and stood by his side, curling her fingers around Robin's outstretched hand.

**to be continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Previously…**_

'_I should introduce you to Solitaire.' Robin held out an arm to her. There was no point in pretending. She came and stood by his side, curling her fingers around Robin's outstretched hand. _

**Part 26 **

Katherine had been right. The big man called Solomon seemed to know everything that was going on in and around Acre. A boat heading for England was due in port the day after tomorrow.

And Marian had every intention of being on that boat.

But first she had some packing to do, and some old friends she wished to find again.

King Richard had expressly forbidden Marian to enter the town without his say so. It was purely for her own protection he had said. But Marian had heard about the carpenter and the bird lady and a few discreet enquiries had confirmed her suspicions. Yes, Marian was determined to find Will and Djaq and not even the King of England was going to deny her this moment.

She wanted to find them and tell them she was alive and well and returning to Nottingham. Perhaps they could even send a bird for her. Was it too much to hope that it might find its way to Sherwood Forest with a message for the man she loved?

Then she shook her head, laughing at her silliness. If there were no bird waiting in the forest then this one would have no reason to fly there.

Just wait for me Robin she willed, as if her very thoughts could wing their way to him.

Checking the coast was clear and that Katherine was otherwise occupied, Marian slipped out of a side door.

The walk to the centre of town seemed to take forever and by the time she reached the square where she had stood with Katherine just yesterday, Marian was hot, tired and more than a little confused.

The instructions she had to find the "carpenter and bird lady" had been clear enough, but the alleyways all looked the same to her.

She stood in a shady spot for a moment, resting her aching leg and side, and hoping she might find someone she could ask and who would be able to answer her in English.

She heard the sound of running, and for reasons she did not fully understand, felt compelled to press back into the shadow of a porch way.

Two men, dressed in black, sped past her.

Marian waited another moment, and then stepped back out into the alley. Something about the two men had unnerved her.

She continued down the alleyway, stopping only when she found the pain in her leg almost unbearable.

It was so hot and Marian had lost track of time. It must be midday at least, as the sun was at its zenith.

As she squinted up at the sky, a wooden sign, showing a carving of two doves, caught her eye. Marian could not help but laugh as she realised where she had found herself.

Rubbing at her thigh to get the circulation going again, Marian softly tapped on the door. She tried again, and when still no one answered, she let herself in.

It was cool and shady in the house and the gentle cooing of the birds had a soothing quality.

She made her way over to the birdcages and watched as they bobbed their heads and regarded her with bright beady eyes.

'Hello,' she whispered softly, her throat constricting.

She recalled the tree in the forest where she and Robin had sat, hidden amongst its upper branches. Where Robin had slipped a ring on her finger, a ring now lost to her.

She pushed a finger through one of the bars, and the doves and pigeons shuffled about nervously.

'Are you still here Lardner?' Marian whispered through her tears. 'Are you still with your lady love?'

The birds kept cooing and Marian had to walk away.

She tried the other rooms but there was no sign of Will or Djaq, although a half eaten apple suggested that someone had been here, and not so long ago.

Marian found a small table and some writing materials. I will leave them a letter she thought.

She picked up the quill, but after a couple of attempts, where she had managed no more than a word or two, realised it was impossible. How could she even begin to explain?

In frustration she tore the paper up. She would come back on her way to the port and hopefully catch them then.

Marian drank some water from a pitcher and plucked an apple from the fruit bowl as she made her way past the birds and out into the blinding sunlight.

**to be continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Previously…**_

'_Are you still here Lardner?' Marian whispered through her tears. 'Are you still with your lady love?'_

_She tried the other rooms but there was no sign of Will or Djaq, although a half eaten apple suggested that someone had been here, and not so long ago. _

_Marian drank some water from a pitcher and plucked an apple from the fruit bowl as she made her way past the birds and out into the blinding sunlight. _

**Part 27 **

There was an awkward silence, broken only by Much crunching a handful of nuts he had obtained from somewhere or other.

Robin laughed, followed suit by Will and Djaq. Even Solitaire smiled and the tension was gone.

These were his friends. They would understand. And if they did not then it did not matter, because they only had one more day together in any case.

Robin tightened his hand around Solitaire's, desperately wishing they could be alone.

As if sensing his agitation, Will and Djaq started to make their apologies, and were about to leave when King Richard stepped through the doorway.

'Your Majesty,' they both bowed.

Robin, Much and Solitaire stood as they were.

'Please,' said Richard. 'If you were about to leave, wait a moment. It is quite fortuitous you are here.'

Djaq and Will exchanged a look, wondering what the King was about to say.

'Word has reached me Robin that moves are afoot and the Black Knights are reassembling. I do not think it is safe for you to stay here tonight.'

He turned to Will.

'With your permission, perhaps they might stay with you?

Will nodded.

'Good. My guards will accompany you.'

Richard noticed Solitaire's hand still clasped in Robin's but if he was surprised he made no show of it.

'Gentlemen. I have learned today that Saladin will arrive in Acre tomorrow evening. A location of his choice, yet to be communicated to me, will be advised soon. And then we can sign the peace treaty.'

'And hand over Solitaire,' said Robin flatly.

Richard met Robin's eyes and understood, but he was not about to be swayed.

'And to hand over Solitaire,' he echoed.

There was nothing more to be said.

They gathered up what they would need for the night, and followed King Richard and his guards through the quiet streets of Acre, towards Will and Djaq's house.

By this time tomorrow it would all be over.

By this time tomorrow Solitaire would be lost to him.

***

The birds shuffled about and broke into a cacophony of cooing – perhaps knowing their benefactors had returned.

Will set about feeding and watering them, whilst Djaq showed Much and Solitaire their rooms.

Richard placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and led him to an inner courtyard.

'Robin. I can see you are finding this hard, but believe me it is the right course of action.'

Robin nodded, but declined to speak.

'Solitaire is only part of a much bigger picture. She possesses lands and wealth that will be exchanged for prisoners and will pave the way for peace here.'

'A business deal,' said Robin grudgingly.

'Yes. A business deal,' Richard echoed. 'And one that was agreed on long before you arrived.'

Richard could see he was not getting through to Robin.

'Robin. Listen to me,' he said, his voice softening. 'When this is over you will gain something more precious than you can possibly imagine.'

Robin gave the King a puzzled look and for a moment Richard wondered if telling Robin about Marian might take away his bitterness. He immediately changed his mind. Too many things could still go wrong. So much could happen, even in the space of one day. He could not take the risk that Robin would not charge off to find her.

'I am sorry Robin. What more can I say? I must go now. There are preparations to be made.'

Robin managed a small smile. None of this was the King's fault. If anything, he had brought it on himself.

'Till tomorrow then.'

'Till tomorrow your Majesty.'

**to be continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thank you for your kind reviews. I will try to keep the chapters coming.**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Richard wondered if telling Robin about Marian might take away his bitterness. He immediately changed his mind. Too many things could still go wrong. So much could happen, even in the space of one day. He could not take the risk that Robin would not charge off to find her. _

'_I am sorry Robin. What more can I say? I must go now. There are preparations to be made.'_

_Robin managed a small smile. None of this was the King's fault. If anything, he had brought it on himself. _

'_Till tomorrow then.' _

'_Till tomorrow your Majesty.' _

**Part 28 **

When Robin stepped back into the main living area, he saw that Djaq had been busy.

Already the table was laden with food and yet more was arriving as he stood and watched.

'You've learned to cook then,' commented Much, his eyes feasting hungrily on the delights before him.

'My kitchen is more civilised than the forest,' Djaq replied. 'And besides, you always seemed to manage without my help. Plus, I don't have to run around trying to catch things here. I can just go to a market.' Djaq paused.

'You're not listening are you Much?'

'Sorry. You were saying?'

Robin grinned. 'Give the man some food Djaq. Can't you see he's starving.'

'You look like the one who should be eating,' Djaq observed. 'But please, everyone, sit down and eat.'

They all sat around the table. Will and Djaq at either end. Robin and Solitaire next to one another and Much opposite them.

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the sound of chewing.

Will asked Robin about Nottingham and John and Allan. Robin's brief replies suggested he did not want to be reminded of Nottingham.

Djaq tried asking Solitaire about her dancing and her life in Acre. Her reticence to speak was also apparent.

There seemed to be no safe subject to talk about.

Nottingham reminded Robin of Marian and talk of Solitaire's life only served to remind him of her imminent departure.

In the end Robin let the others make idle small talk and took to staring at his plate, his food untouched.

Much did his best to bring cheer to the proceedings, but eventually even he conceded defeat.

A collective sigh of relief seemed to fill the room as the meal came to an end and everyone headed for bed.

***

Much looked across at Robin. He was pretty sure he was not yet asleep.

'Please let us get through tomorrow,' he whispered into his pillow. 'And please let us go back home. Despite the lovely food, I hate it here.'

***

'Don't go. Don't go!' she shouted. 'Wait for me.'

Marian started running. The boat must not leave without her. But she was unable to run. Her side ached and her leg was becoming heavier and heavier.

And the boat was moving away.

Still she tried to run, to reach it. She clutched her side and glanced down to find her hands bloody as her wound opened up and burst through her dress. And as she stumbled and fell, she raised her head to see the boat moving away – heading for England without her.

Marian gasped and opened her eyes, nonplussed to find her face wet with tears. With a pounding heart, she pulled back her covers. No blood, her wound intact, just an ugly scar now, and her leg on that side, simply aching because it had been hanging out the side of the bed and had gone to sleep.

Already the nightmare was fading, only fragments of it touching her consciousness.

It was still night. The boat to England had yet to sail.

Marian wiped away her tears and padded to the window. The air was still, the stars quite wondrous, and somewhere he slept.

Just one more day she thought. One more day and the boat would take her to him.

**to be continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Previously…**_

_It was still night. The boat to England had yet to sail. _

_Marian wiped away her tears and padded to the window. The air was still, the stars quite wondrous, and somewhere he slept. _

_Just one more day she thought. One more day and the boat would take her to him. _

**Part 29**

Robin could hear Much gently snoring and envied him.

Quietly he slipped out of bed and padded to the window to stare out into the stilly night.

If all went according to plan, by this time tomorrow the peace treaty would be signed. If they were lucky they might even catch the next boat due to sail to England. Loading always took some time and there would be nothing for Much or he to hang around for. Not once she was gone.

Robin thought back to something that King Richard had said earlier. "When this is over you will gain something more precious than you can possibly imagine."

Well peace was certainly a precious thing, but was that what the King meant?

Certainly Robin had no desire to be honoured in any way. After all, he had not made that good a job of things and if it had not been for Much he might well have been dead by now. If anything, Robin hoped they could simply slip away unnoticed.

He decided to dismiss the King's words as nothing more than an attempt to placate Robin over the deal with Saladin.

His thoughts turned to Solitaire and he wondered if she was asleep.

***

Solitaire turned from the window as he entered her room.

He walked across to her and they stood, side by side, gazing unseeingly at the night sky.

There was so much he wanted to say. Yet he could not speak. Why did his tongue always let him down at times like these?

"At times like these". The words pierced a memory. The memory of one of the most painful moments he had ever endured – in the cave, with Marian, gravely wounded by Gisborne's dagger. Another time in his life when he had had so much to say and had been unable to say it. Was he to repeat that mistake again and again?

Sensing his unease, Solitaire took his hand and led him away from the window.

'There are other ways for us to say goodbye,' she said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her slim frame and buried his head into her mass of dark hair. Gently he stroked the back of her neck with his thumb and finger. He suspected the sadness they both felt had robbed them of the need for anything more than to be held close.

And so, wrapped tightly together, they slept.

The drawn prayer rang out once more.

Marian awoke and smiled. She was going home today.

Much looked across at Robin's empty bed and sighed.

And Solitaire turned her head to study the sleeping man beside her.

At some point during the night, when dreams had disturbed his slumber, she had silenced him with her soft form and the moans of a tormented dream had become the moans of a need satisfied.

Today he will leave me, she thought, but maybe, just maybe, I carry a part of him with me. I will dare to hope.

The house was quiet, its occupants ignoring the dawn calling to sleep on.

Solitaire snuggled down beside him and gently dozed.

And heard him utter a name.

'Marian.'

***

One more night the man thought, as he held the blade up to the moonlight pouring through his window. And one more chance to destroy the peacemakers and his long-term enemy once and for all. To hell with the Sheriff's grandiose plans.

This was revenge.

**to be continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Previously…**_

_The house was quiet, its occupants ignoring the dawn calling to sleep on. _

_Solitaire snuggled down beside him and gently dozed. _

_And heard him utter a name. _

'_Marian.'_

_***_

_One more night the man thought, as he held the blade up to the moonlight pouring through his window. And one more chance to destroy the peacemakers and his long-term enemy once and for all. To hell with the Sheriff's grandiose plans. _

_This was revenge. _

**Part 30 **

Gently he stroked her face and found it wet with tears.

'Femi. Do not be sad.'

'Do not be sad,' she echoed. 'I said that to you once. Remember. After my dance.'

He recalled her hand on his chin. 'I remember.'

'Already I was promised to Saladin. Already I knew my fate. And there you were. And I just wanted…'

She faltered.

'What?' he prompted.

'Something I had not had before. And may never have.'

He pulled her to him.

'I knew I would end up hurting myself,' she softly cried. 'And I did not care. But I did not mean to hurt you. And for that I am truly sorry.'

'Femi,' he said, wondering why he had not used her given name more often. 'None of this is your fault. If anything it is mine. It's just that day, when we were with you, following you around as you helped others.'

He paused.

'I reminded you of her?' she finished.

Robin rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

'It is not….not to worry,' she whispered, struggling to find her perfect English in her present emotional state. 'I always knew how you felt about her. How you still feel about her.'

She raised herself up and reached over to brush a lock of hair from his forehead.

'You spoke her name last night.'

'I did not mean…'

'It is acceptable. You came here to do a job. Not to fall in love.'

'But I do…'

'Do not say it,' she urged. 'If you cannot mean it. You do not even know me Robin of Locksley. You just want to believe that you do.'

She sat up fully and looked out the window at the bright sky of morning.

'You do not belong here Robin. You should go back to England. Where they need you.'

"_Keep on fighting for me Robin. Promise me."_

"_I will."_

When had he forgotten those words?

The answer, he realised, sick at heart, was almost the minute he had reached English soil.

Solitaire looked back at him and saw he was hurting.

'I wish I could make it better for you,' she said.

'You have. You did.'

He slid out of bed and walked quickly over to the window, on the pretence of looking out. He rested his hands on the open sill. Through his tears he could see the distant hills. Just below them was the place where Marian and Carter both lay.

***

Much looked up as Robin entered the room.

'I need to go for a while Much. To go and say goodbye.'

'Er…I thought you just did that,' Much replied, not understanding.

'No. To Marian.'

'Oh?'

'I need to do what I could not do before; to go to where she is buried and to tell her goodbye. And then,' he said, meeting Much's eyes and beginning to smile. 'And then my friend we can help the King make peace and go home and give Vaisey and Gisborne the good news.'

Much smiled back, relief flooding through him. Then he remembered.

'Master. Saladin is here.'

'Here?'

'Well, not actually here. Camped up by the old sanctuary on the outskirts of town. The King came a short while ago and told me.'

'The King was here?'

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you come and get me?'

'Well, because…..because,' Much began, clearly embarrassed.

'I'm sorry Much. That was a stupid thing to say.' Robin shook his head, berating himself.

'I've been a bit of an idiot haven't I?'

'Well,' Much began.

'It's all right Much,' Robin interrupted. 'You don't have to answer that. And thank you by the way.'

'For what?'

'For understanding.'

'Well, I'm not sure that I do. Understand that is.'

'I think you do understand. And a lot more than I do sometimes.'

Much did not know how to answer that. It was a compliment he never thought he would hear from Robin.

'Master,' Much prompted. 'We have to get ready. The King will be back in less than an hour.'

Robin nodded, and began to help Much gather their belongings.

***

As they all stood in the inner courtyard, quiet except for the soft cooing of the birds, Robin knew he was ready.

Ready to say goodbye to Solitaire.

Ready to say goodbye to Marian.

And ready to go home.

**to be continued…**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Previously…**_

_As they all stood in the inner courtyard, quiet except for the soft cooing of the birds, Robin knew he was ready. _

_Ready to say goodbye to Solitaire. _

_Ready to say goodbye to Marian. _

_And ready to go home. _

**Part 31 **

Robin returned to Solitaire's room. She stood, dry eyed, a small bag of clothes at her feet.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

'Yes, I am ready.'

Robin walked across to her and pulled her into his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

'If I could change this Femi, you know I would.'

'It is how it is, and if it helps to bring peace, then I am glad.'

He picked up her bag and together they walked to the inner courtyard to meet the others.

He was surprised to find Djaq alone.

'Will is feeding the birds,' Djaq said by way of explanation. 'And Much is…'

'Let me guess,' Robin smiled. 'Eating?'

'Yes,' Djaq grinned. 'Breakfast. Which will turn into lunch at this rate. I thought the King would be here by now.'

As if on cue, Jeremy of the King's Guard, followed by King Richard himself, entered the courtyard.

The King looked from Solitaire to Robin and considered that now might be as good a time as any to tell him about Marian. It would certainly make the handover of Solitaire more bearable.

'Robin, a word please,' said Richard.

Robin took hold of Solitaire's hand.

'Alone if you will.'

Robin unclasped her fingers and nodded.

Richard led Robin to a quiet corner of the yard.

'Robin. There is something I need to tell you. But firstly, please believe me when I say that I kept this from you only for the best of reasons. You have to know…'

Richard was interrupted by Much, bursting through the doorway, his mouth still full of food.

'Saladin's messenger is here,' he spluttered. 'He says we have to go now or Saladin will leave without signing the treaty.'

Much held out Robin's bow to him. Whatever the King was about to say would have to wait. It was time to go.

With a growing urgency in their every step, the heavily guarded group made their way out of town and toward the hills, where Saladin and a small army awaited them.

As every step brought them closer to the cessation of the war, and to the promise of an England restored to its rightful rulers, so the fear that it could all go terribly wrong communicated itself to each and every member of the group.

However, as they safely reached the edge of Saladin's camp, some of the tension fell away. Perhaps they had been wrong after all.

And there was the man himself, waiting atop the hill for his promised lands, wealth and woman.

***

Kill them before Saladin arrives, the King, Robin Hood and anyone else who stood in their way. But these orders had come from someone hundreds of miles away and Gisborne had long since decided not to follow that particular man's wishes any more.

He had an agenda all of his own.

Who cared whether there was peace or not? Treaties could be broken after all. It was just a piece of paper. This was revenge on the man who had destroyed all his plans for the future with the woman he loved.

But Gisborne's original plan to kill Robin Hood had taken on a new slant since he had tried poisoning him. Now there was a woman and an even sweeter revenge.

Robin Hood was going to pay.

Gisborne's arrow would see to that.

**to be continued…**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Previously…**_

_Who cared whether there was peace or not? Treaties could be broken after all. It was just a piece of paper. This was revenge on the man who had destroyed all his plans for the future with the woman he loved. _

_But Gisborne's original plan to kill Robin Hood had taken on a new slant since he had tried poisoning him. Now there was a woman and an even sweeter revenge. _

_Robin Hood was going to pay._

_Gisborne's arrow would see to that. _

**Part 32**

Today.

She was going home today.

It was still early. Hours before she could board the boat. Yet she found herself gathering and packing her things with an urgency borne out of her half remembered nightmare – that the boat would sail without her.

'Lady Marian,' said Lilian, looking sadly at Marian's few possessions. 'Won't you have some breakfast?'

'Thank you Lilian, but I am not sure that I can eat this morning.'

'Oh, but you must miss. You'll waste away.'

'How you fuss over me Lilian. You know I can eat like a horse if I put my mind to it.'

Lilian smiled, recalling the times she and the Lady Marian had stolen to the kitchens, long past the bed hour, to find some delicacy or other. When sleep would not come to Marian, or her side would ache, she would gently tap on Lilian's door and Lilian was always happy to go with the kind English lady and keep her company. She would miss these times with her.

'You are looking forward to returning to England?'

'Yes, Lilian, very much so.'

'And to seeing Robin of Locksley again?' she enquired shyly.

'You have been talking to Katherine Lilian.'

'Sorry my lady, I did not mean to be so bold.'

'That's all right Lilian. And yes, I shall be very pleased to see Robin again.'

'Miss?'

Lilian could not help but notice that Marian seemed troubled.

'But after all this time, I am not sure Lilian.'

'Not sure of what miss?'

'That he will still want me.'

'But you're his wife miss. You were married. Katherine told me so.'

'When we married Lilian, I was dying, or so we both thought. As far as Robin is concerned I have been dead and buried for sometime now. I made him promise to keep fighting for me…'

Tears that Marian had held in check since her nightmare ran down her face, and she had to sit down.

'What is it my lady?' Lilian asked, quite frightened. 'Are you in pain? Shall I fetch Katherine?'

Marian shook her head, unable to speak.

Keep fighting she had asked of him. And he had promised. He was not a man to break his word. But what if in that fighting he had been killed? Perhaps the moment he had stepped onto English soil again? Killed by Vaisey and Gisborne in retaliation for them not achieving their aim in the Holy Land and disposing of the King. What if he had been dead all these months and it was she who lived? Lived only to return home to find him gone.

The thought was so overpowering that Marian found herself sobbing uncontrollably whilst poor Lilian stood helplessly by, wringing her hands and wishing the wise Katherine were here.

Lilian breathed a sigh of relief as the door burst open. But it was not Katherine.

'Lady Marian,' Solomon began breathlessly. Then noticing Marian's tears, stopped in his tracks.

'What has happened my dear?' he asked, concern etched on his usually jovial features.

'Nothing,' Marian managed. 'If you are here to tell me the boat has already gone I do not think it matters.'

Solomon shook his head and looked in confusion at Lilian.

'No my dear,' he said gently. 'The boat is here and waiting. But I came to tell you not to go yet, but to wait a while. Saladin and his army are nearby and awaiting the arrival of the King. There are soldiers everywhere. It is too dangerous for you to leave right now.'

'But the boat…' Marian began.

'Will be there. And Robin will wait for you. When it is all over.'

'Robin. Robin who?'

'Why, Robin of Locksley of course. Surely the King told you?'

Oh my God. He was here. Robin was here, in Acre. How long had he been here? Why had he not come to see her? These, and a hundred other questions whirled around in her head.

She found herself crying again, not out of fear or sorrow, but out of relief.

He was alive and, whatever the reasons for him being here, she would see him and soon.

'I am sorry,' Solomon was saying. 'I have to go. I will send someone to escort you to the boat once the treaty is signed and the armies have retreated.'

Marian was not listening. All she could hear were the words going round and round in her head.

Robin is here.

Robin is here.

**to be continued…**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Previously…**_

_He was alive and, whatever the reasons for him being here, she would see him and soon. _

'_I am sorry,' Solomon was saying. 'I have to go. I will send someone to escort you to the boat once the treaty is signed and the armies have retreated.' _

_Marian was not listening. All she could hear were the words going round and round in her head. _

_Robin is here. _

_Robin is here. _

**Part 33 **

King Richard and Saladin stood, face to face, each waiting for the other to speak.

Behind Saladin were his army of Saracens. Not vast but imposing none-the-less. Whatever happened today, they were ready and willing to do what was asked of them.

Equally, behind King Richard stood his personal guard, loyal to the end, and in their midst, Robin and Solitaire, flanked by Much, Will and Djaq.

***

Despite the odds, Gisborne still fancied his chances. He had nothing to lose, except his life, and he valued that little enough these days.

Gisborne figured that in the ensuing confusion, when both armies would think the other had reneged on the deal, he would get the chance to kill the woman, or Hood, or both, supposing that neither of them were killed in the meantime.

The Black Knights were well hidden. Dotted about the perimeter of Saladin's camp in the surrounding hills. If there was a fatal flaw in Saladin's choice of location, it was this.

Gisborne waited, his powerful Arab stallion standing patiently just behind him.

The seconds ticked by and Gisborne readied himself. On his signal the Black Knights would make their move and he would make his. He had been practising for many days and was confident that, given a decent line of sight, he would not miss. And whoever he managed to hit, in the end, it would still hurt Hood. Whether it was his faithful companion Much, or his good friends Will or Djaq.

But Gisborne had his eye on the prize. Solitaire. Thereby destroying the peace treaty and destroying Hood along with it.

Because Gisborne had been watching him and he knew that Hood cared for her. He had seen him go to her after the failed poisoning. Go to her and poison her with his outlaw's blood.

Well Gisborne had taken from Hood once before and he would do so again. And this time he would not be the one to suffer.

Gisborne watched and waited as the figures drew nearer. There she was in the middle of the group, holding his hand.

Locksley's new woman.

Marian's replacement.

At the thought of Marian, Gisborne's knuckles whitened on his bow and he had to forcibly remind himself to relax and concentrate only on what he had to do next.

***

Marian waited whilst firstly Solomon and then Lilian left her room. She knew Katherine would be along shortly but she planned to be long gone before then.

Hastily she wrote a note asking that her things be brought to the boat. She explained that she was going on ahead, planning to visit her old friends Will and Djaq, before her departure.

In truth, and much to her regret, she would not have time to visit them now. For something far more pressing was weighing on her mind.

Robin must be here to help protect the King. And if the King had requested Robin come all the way back from England, then he must be expecting trouble. And Marian had an ominous feeling she knew what that trouble might be.

They had been small, insignificant things at the time. Things she had seen or heard, including the two black clad men running through the alleyways of Acre. But warning bells were beginning to ring in Marian's mind.

As she limped along the sandy track, she questioned what she could possibly do if indeed there was trouble. She was hardly in a position to be of much use to Robin now. She could not run, she could no longer wield a sword, and she had not ridden a horse since leaving England.

Marian wondered if she was not being foolish and that perhaps it would have been better to wait until Saladin had departed and she could go and find Robin.

She paused for a moment, to check her bearings, and to gather her breath. Despite her misgivings about her physical condition she could not help but wonder what Robin's reaction would be to seeing her alive.

Then she saw him. And there was no doubt whom he was or what he planned to do.

Gisborne, leading his horse by the reins, and making towards the distant hills, where the King, Saladin and her beloved husband all gathered.

***

Reluctantly Robin let go of Solitaire's hand.

King Richard and Saladin had exchanged pleasantries and now it was down to the business in hand.

As the two powerful men poured over the scrolls detailing the peace plan, Robin's thoughts had already turned to what was to come, after the deed was done and she was gone.

Visiting Marian's grave would not be easy, he knew that. But if he was to ever move on, then this was where he needed to start. If his time here with Solitaire had shown him anything, it was that he needed to both embrace what had happened and at the same time relinquish it. Instead of fighting the pain, he needed to learn to live with it.

And acknowledging Marian's death was the first step.

***

Gisborne raised his arm, and with a cry that echoed all around, dozens of armed men emerged from the hills and streamed towards the peace party.

As King Richard, Saladin, armies and all, swivelled in every direction, both shock and anger clearly etched on their features, Gisborne smiled, steadied himself, and raised his bow.

**to be continued…**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Previously…**_

_Gisborne raised his arm, and with a cry that echoed all around, dozens of armed men emerged from the hills and streamed towards the peace party. _

_As King Richard, Saladin, armies and all, swivelled in every direction, both shock and anger clearly etched on their features, Gisborne smiled, steadied himself, and raised his bow. _

**Part 34 **

Marian could only watch in horror. She knew she could never cross the distance between them in time to stop him. Not now. But even as his arrow flew, she was moving.

In the initial panic, as both armies realised they were facing a common enemy, not here to fight for the King, but here to cause mayhem, Solitaire threw herself into Robin's arms, causing him to drop his bow.

For a second he cursed her from distracting him from the task in hand. But his anger quickly turned to alarm as he felt her jolt and the fear in her eyes turned to pain. Her delicate frame pressed into his chest. His hand snaked behind Solitaire's back and he felt the arrow firmly lodged between her shoulder blades.

He glanced over her shoulder and his blood ran cold as he recognised the man who had fired the shot.

'Djaq! Robin shouted, awash with fear as an image of Marian collapsing to the ground filled his head.

He felt Solitaire sag in his arms.

'Djaq!'

Gisborne's mouth curved into a sadistic smile as he raised his bow yet again. He waited long enough to be sure that Hood had recognised him. He wanted Hood to know that he had killed his woman and that now he was going to kill him.

And that was Gisborne's undoing. For in the seconds he waited to reveal his triumph to Robin of Locksley, Marian had covered the distance between them.

As Gisborne felt the blade pierce his back he tried desperately to turn around and confront his attacker. But as the blade penetrated a second time, he found himself gasping for breath, barely able to stand.

A white-hot pain ran through him and he let go his bow and clutched at his chest. He heard the voice of a female, and the words he never thought he would hear once, let alone a second time.

'I love Robin Hood. I have always loved Robin Hood.'

'Marian,' he gasped, not sure if it was really her, or that, as death came to claim him, she had somehow broken through to him, to warn him of the eternal damnation he now faced.

'This is for Robin,' she breathed, pulling the blade from his back.

'And this is for me,' she uttered, without remorse, as she pushed him to the ground.

Gisborne opened his mouth to speak, but all he could manage was a final choking gargle before he tasted the sand of the ground that would soon claim him.

Dropping the bloody knife, Marian tore her eyes from Gisborne to look for Robin.

And there he was, safe and sound.

Her beloved.

She gathered her skirts, ready to make her way to him, not sure he had seen her, but fully expecting him to look up and run to her, foolish pride even now making her not want to limp all the way to him.

But instead he stayed bowed over the girl, Djaq at his side, as all around fighting ensued, no one really knowing who the enemy were, and Saladin already a retreating figure in the distance.

The peace treaty once more a shattered dream.

**to be continued…**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Previously…**_

_Dropping the bloody knife, Marian tore her eyes from Gisborne to look for Robin. And there he was, safe and sound. _

_Her beloved. _

_She gathered her skirts, ready to make her way to him, not sure he had seen her, but fully expecting him to look up and run to her, foolish pride even now making her not want to limp all the way to him. _

_But instead he stayed bowed over the girl, Djaq at his side, as all around fighting ensued, no one really knowing who the enemy were, and Saladin already a retreating figure in the distance. _

_The peace treaty once more a shattered dream. _

**Part 35 **

Although aware of the fighting going on around him, it felt to Robin as though he and Solitaire were somewhere quiet and still, like being in the eye of a tornado. He was not afraid that at any minute he could be hit by an arrow or run through by a sword. It was as though, holding the injured girl to him, they were separate from all that surrounded them. Protected by some understanding they had found in their all too brief time together.

'Just hang on Femi,' Robin pleaded. 'I'll get you to safety. Djaq is here. She can help.'

Djaq's tears ran freely down her face.

'You don't need to go to Saladin now. You can stay with me.'

_Not like Marian. Please not again. _

'I'll take you to England. To Nottingham.'

_Stay with me._

'I'll show you the forest. And Locksley.'

_He won't do this to me again. Not this time._

'You'll love it there. Can you hear me, Femi?'

He brushed her face with his fingertips, willing her to open those beautiful eyes and look at him. Brushing back her hair he held her weight with a single hand on her back. He could feel the blood where the arrow had been pulled out by Djaq pulse weakly through his fingers.

'Robin. She's gone. Robin.'

Her blood ran down the back of his hand and trickled around his wrist. He became aware of Djaq's touch and flinched as though he had been burned, burying his face into Solitaire's thick black hair, holding back the moment when he would have to come out of this stillness and enter the melee that still raged all around him.

As Djaq's touch slid away, and the memory of Marian's hand slipping from his arm returned to him, he lowered Solitaire to the ground and sought his bow.

But when he looked up, he saw Gisborne lying on the ground and a figure in white galloping away on a fine Arab stallion.

And then the stillness that he and Solitaire had shared seemed suddenly to expand and encompass everyone, as the Black Knights, realising their leader had gone down, slowly drew back and then spurted as a whole for the surrounding hills, leaving the bewildered Guard unsure of what to do next.

***

The small bud of pain as Marian watched Robin spread fan like across her chest.

As he held tightly to the girl Marian could see that she was not just a random casualty of the fighting, tied up in some way to the King and Saladin, but someone whom Robin cared for.

She could see by the way he held her, the way he brushed her hair back and the way he put his face close to hers that she meant something to him. She watched as he spoke to the girl, words she could not hear, but words no doubt to tell her to be brave, that he was there for her.

Marian felt as though she was watching herself from afar. She did not know if Gisborne's arrow had been meant for Robin and the girl had gotten in the way or if she had been the target all along. She only knew that she was special to Robin.

Blindly Marian turned, expertly took hold of the Arab's reins and swung into the saddle.

It was not until she had galloped over the hill behind her that she remembered she was unable to ride. But the pain she now felt in her side and leg was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

***

Djaq moved to stand by Much, unconsciously taking hold of his hand.

Will walked slowly back to Robin.

'Dead. Stabbed twice,' he stated.

Robin nodded, scanning the far horizon. He turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was King Richard and some of his personal Guard.

Robin met the King's eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he said.

'No Robin,' Richard returned, shaking his head sorrowfully. 'It is I who should be saying sorry. This was not meant to happen.'

'Not a second time.'

Much clamped his hand over his mouth, horrified that he had spoken out loud.

Robin knelt back down beside Solitaire. The bronze necklace in the shape of a sun had broken when she had fallen into Robin's arms. It now lay in the sand beside her. Robin picked it up and held it in his hands, wondering for a moment why his fingers were so bloody.

Carefully he laid the necklace at her throat, then bent down and gently kissed her.

He was aware of his friends nearby and farther away the King's men, still nervous, weapons drawn in case of a secondary attack.

He thought of Marian, and how he had laid her at her graveside, and walked away, only allowing himself to grieve when he had reached the solitude of her room. Here there was nowhere to hide, nowhere private to give vent to his anger and hurt.

Had he loved her? Not as she wanted him to, that much was certain. And not in the way he had loved Marian.

Robin sat, very still, until Much touched his arm and crouched next to him.

'Are you okay?' Much asked, hating the inadequacy of the words.

Robin turned to his friend.

'What am I doing here?' he whispered hoarsely, his hands still resting on Solitaire.

'Please Robin,' Much begged, tears welling up in his eyes. 'You cannot blame yourself. It was not your fault.'

Robin looked across at the dead man in the sand and then back at Solitaire.

'But it was my fault Much, don't you see.'

Much shook his head, crying freely now.

'No. You're wrong master. It was Gisborne. He was the one who killed her.'

'I should have dealt with Gisborne long ago. Why did I not do that?'

He let his hands fall into the desert sand and absently scooped it up, watching with a detached curiosity as it trickled between his bloody fingers.

'I'm sorry,' he said softly. I'm so sorry Marian.'

***

The sun, blood red and low in the sky touched the waters at the port of Acre.

Marian unsteadily dismounted and headed for the boat.

The boat that would take her back to England and away from the man she loved.

***

Finally done with issuing orders to his personal Guard and checking what injuries had been sustained in the fighting, King Richard turned his attention once more to Robin only to find that both he and Much had gone.

And it was then he remembered that he had not yet told Robin about Marian.

**to be continued…**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Previously…**_

_Finally done with issuing orders to his personal Guard and checking what injuries had been sustained in the fighting, King Richard turned his attention once more to Robin only to find that both he and Much had gone. _

_And it was then he remembered that he had not yet told Robin about Marian. _

**Part 36 **

Much walked beside Robin, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

'Where are we going Master?' he asked, thinking he should remember. He was confused, sad and more than a little hungry. But now was not the time to mention food. In fact, he would starve before he brought up such a trivial need, in the face of the tragedy that had just occurred.

Robin moved purposefully, head down, studying the ground.

Eventually Much caught on that he was following the tracks of a horse, and finally he remembered where they were supposed to be heading.

'We're not going there now are we?' he asked, a little timidly.

'Where Much?'

'To Marian's grave.'

Just saying the words brought fresh tears. Much could not imagine how Robin must be feeling.

'She's not there Much.'

'Pardon?'

'She's not there.'

'But…but…' Much felt even more confused. 'I don't understand. She died. She…'

He began to cry weakly and simply stopped in his tracks.

Robin stopped too, and walking quickly back, placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

'Didn't you see her Much?'

What was he talking about? Much felt a chill come over him even though the midday heat was blasting in its intensity. Had Solitaire's death finally sent Robin over the edge?

He stared at Robin's strained face and saw something akin to hope in the man's blue eyes.

'See who?'

'On the horse, riding away?'

'I didn't see anyone,' Much replied truthfully.

'It was Marian Much. I'm sure of it.'

'But it couldn't be Master. She's dead and buried.'

Much wished there was an easier way of saying it.

'I don't understand it either Much. But we didn't see her buried did we. I couldn't face it. What if…what if…' Robin faltered, not sure what he was trying to say.

'But what makes you think…' Much began and then trailed off. This conversation was just too weird. If only they could go home. If only his stomach was not so empty. He just wanted his own bed, in Sherwood, his things, the camp, even his cooking. If it had not been for trying to look after Robin he would have simply curled into a ball and howled.

'That she's alive,' Robin answered after a beat.

How could he explain it when he was having trouble explaining it to himself?

He closed his eyes.

Small flutterings, like moths wings, beat softly at his subconscious. She was there. In the streets and alleyways of Acre. Feint whisperings of her in the heavy heat of the day. Soft images in his night time dreams. Talking to him through Femi's warm caresses.

Someone had said something.

_English she is, and pretty. _

_The lady with the limp. _

Solitaire.

Robin shook his head and opened his eyes to regard Much.

'I know it sounds crazy Much. Perhaps I am going crazy,' he said wearily, striding off again. 'But I have to know. I have to be sure.'

And they kept following the tracks.

***

The boat was there.

But Marian could no longer find any joy at seeing it.

She did not know whether the girl had lived or died. Either way, she was sure the King would need Robin more than ever, now that the peace treaty had fallen through.

If he ever returned to England, she would be there. Marian would not dwell on the other possibility.

As she neared the quayside, she spied her case nestled alongside several others, waiting to be carried on board.

Marian made her way up the gangplank and came face to face with a big sweaty man with a leering smile, who said he would show her where she could sleep. Feeling sick Marian declined and resolutely walked to the other side of the boat to stare back towards the town of Acre and the hills beyond.

Where her husband held another woman in his arms.

Hardly knowing what she was doing, she pulled the ruby coloured ring off her finger and hurled it into the sea below. For one mad moment she thought of throwing herself in as well, until she saw Lilian, rushing up the gangplank, waving something at her.

**to be continued…**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Previously…**_

_Hardly knowing what she was doing, she pulled the ruby coloured ring off her finger and hurled it into the sea below. For one mad moment she thought of throwing herself in as well, until she saw Lilian, rushing up the gangplank, waving something at her. _

**Part 37 **

Lilian was waving something small and indistinct in her hand.

Marian watched as the young maid pushed past a hoard of men loading the boat, hissing at them to move out of her way.

'You left this behind my lady,' panted Lilian, pressing one of the wooden tags the gang all wore into Marian's hand.

_This one's for you. _

Marian could not recall when Robin had given it to her, but she had carefully carried it about her person, and it was still on her the day she had 'died'.

Lilian pressed it into Marian's palm

'I thought it was just a lump of wood miss. But Katherine said he gave it to you and you should have it.'

Marian curled her fingers around the tag, unable to speak.

'I can see you're glad to have it back miss. I ought to go.'

Maried stared at her balled hand.

'I could come with you miss,' said Lilian hesitantly. 'If you want.'

Still Marian stared.

'No. I guess not. You'll have your husband to look after you now. Take care miss.'

Lilian shyly kissed Marian on the cheek and then rushed off.

Marian uncurled her fist and regarded the tag.

_We are Robin Hood. _

The tag joined the ring in the sea below.

***

Robin wondered where the rider was headed. At one point the tracks had swung back towards the town, but after following them for a few minutes, Robin realised the rider must have changed their mind, and the tracks abruptly turned towards the port.

'She's heading for the boat Much,' Robin yelled, starting to run in earnest now.

Much felt light headed. He desperately longed for a drink of water.

As they started heading down towards the port, a boat visible in its harbour, their eyes fell on the big Arab stallion tethered at the bottom of the hill.

Robin stroked the animal's flank, resting his head a moment against its solid bulk.

Much's face lit up as he spied a flask hanging from the saddle, and taking out its stopper, drank the water greedily before passing it to Robin.

'Master?'

'Yes?'

'If you're wrong; about Marian I mean?'

Robin gave him a tired smile.

'You want to go home don't you?'

Much nodded.

'Then home we will go my friend. Whatever happens.'

Revived by the water, the two men headed towards the waiting boat.

***

Marian watched with a detached interest as ropes were untied, last boxes were placed on board and the gangplank rose. There was no going back now. In a short while the boat would be heading out to sea and making its way to England.

She sighed and made to go and locate her belongings and to find a place to sleep.

As she made her way to the stern of the boat, ignoring the inquisitive stares of the other passengers, the sound of urgent shouts from the quayside caught her attention. She guessed that someone had missed the boat.

As the calls became more intense she found herself scanning the quayside along with the rest of the boat's contingent.

With an audible gasp Marian clutched at the boat's rail.

It was Robin and Much, calling her name and gesticulating to the boatmen to pull back in.

But it was too late.

The heavy vessel's inertia kept it moving steadily away from the quayside.

And Marian could only look longingly at Robin's face as the gap between the land and the boat widened.

**to be continued…**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Previously…**_

_With an audible gasp Marian clutched at the boat's rail. _

_It was Robin and Much, calling her name and gesticulating to the boatmen to pull back in. _

_But it was too late. _

_The heavy vessel's inertia kept it moving steadily away from the quayside. _

_And Marian could only look longingly at Robin's face as the gap between the land and the boat widened. _

**Part 38 **

It was too far to jump, that much was obvious.

And Much could not swim. Come to think of it, he was not sure that Robin could swim either. But the concentrated look on Robin's face said it all. If there was a way to that boat, then Robin was determined to find it.

Much scrabbled up the steep bank after Robin, already beginning to feel that he was going to regret this.

As they climbed higher, above the level of the boat, Much noticed Robin grabbing a rope on route.

At the top of the bank, Robin began shouting in Arabic to a young man perched on the stern. A dark face grinned up at them, white teeth flashing a big smile, glad of a bit of excitement to start what was likely to be a long and tedious voyage.

Marian had followed the outlaws' progress as they had pelted along the quayside and climbed up the bank.

When she had first caught sight of Robin she had felt elation, quickly replaced by a small sadness at the thought of the ring and tag now adrift in the sea below. The sadness lasted only a few seconds. Things were not important. What mattered was the man she loved, and had thought lost only an hour or two ago, had come back to her.

And then, as the boat slowly eased out to sea, the sadness returned, this time crushing in its finality, as she realised she was being carried further and further away from him.

Robin stood, teetering on the edge of a crumbling wall. He made to throw the rope, and then judging it too far, pulled out his bow, hastily tying the rope around an arrow, and fired.

The arrow found a purchase, and the young Arab boy securely tied up the rope. Much gulped as he realised what Robin was about to do. He had seen this trick somewhere before.

'Now!' Robin shouted.

Using his bow he started sliding down the staining rope towards the deck.

'Come on Much!'

Knowing he only had seconds before the rope would be strained to the limit and then snap, Much swung hand over hand, keeping his eyes firmly shut. He hit the deck and rolled, sharp splinters scraping his cheek.

Much raised his head, fully expecting to find Robin standing over him and laughing.

Instead he saw that Robin was lying prone on the deck.

Marian and Much both reached Robin at the same time. There was a smear of blood near to where he lay.

Marian quickly put her hand to his neck and a wave of relief flooded over her.

'It's all right Much. He's just knocked himself out.'

'Thank God,' Much breathed, sinking down at Robin's other side.

The young Arab boy had seen what had happened, and was even now handing Marian a damp cloth.

Marian quickly found the gash, weakly pulsing blood, on the back of Robin's head and held the cool cloth to it.

'What was he thinking,' she smiled.

'I don't think he's been thinking straight for quite some time now,' Much mumbled. 'Not since you died.'

Much looked up at Marian's pretty face.

'You didn't die?'

'No. I didn't die,' she said, laughing now.

Robin was starting to come round.

Marian returned her attention to her husband.

'Robin. Can you hear me?'

Robin opened his eyes and gingerly sat up. He touched the back of his head with his hand and stared numbly as it came away bloody.

'You're sure making a habit of getting hurt lately,' Much snorted.

But Robin's attention was all on Marian, his beautiful, living, wife.

**to be continued… **


	39. Chapter 39

_**Previously…**_

'_Robin. Can you hear me?'_

_Robin opened his eyes and gingerly sat up. He touched the back of his head with his hand and stared numbly as it came away bloody. _

'_You're sure making a habit of getting hurt lately,' Much snorted. _

_But Robin's attention was all on Marian, his beautiful, living, wife. _

**Part 39 **

For the first few moments they just sat on the deck, the Holy Land already fading in the distance, staring at each other.

Then Marian raised her hand, to gently brush an errant lock of hair from Robin's eyes. A gesture that brought back the past so vividly, he flinched, and she thought she had somehow touched a part of his head hurt on colliding with the deck.

'Marian,' he said, touching her cheek. 'I can't believe you're here. That you were here, in Acre, all the time, and I didn't know.'

'I guess we both have some explaining to do,' she smiled.

He thought of Solitaire and a wave of sadness passed over him. And then it was gone as he returned to the beautiful, smiling face of his wife.

'But first,' he smiled back.

'But first,' she echoed softly.

Their lips met, hesitant almost, as though afraid that the other would suddenly disappear. But as that fear quickly faded, so their kisses deepened.

'Marian,' Robin breathed, his heart exploding at the nearness of her.

'Robin,' she breathed back, stroking his face and his hair.

Much carefully crawled away from the couple, forgiving them their ardour but embarrassed by it all the same.

'You want cabin?' the young Arab boy offered.

'Later,' Robin answered.

He felt Marian pull away from him and reluctantly let her wriggle from his embrace.

Robin cleared his throat.

'You killed Gisborne.'

'I am not sorry Robin.'

'No, but I wish it had been me.'

'Always about you.'

Robin froze. Were they to fall into their easy arguments so soon? Then he saw the teasing light in her eyes.

'What happened Marian?'

And slowly and carefully she told him what had happened to her after he had kissed her at her graveside.

Noticing he was upset by her revelations, she put a hand under his chin.

'Don't be sad,' she whispered.

Robin recalled Solitaire's small hand, after she had danced and whirled in front of him, so vibrant and alive. And try as he might he could not get the picture out of his head of her lying on the sand, the broken necklace by her side.

Marian sensed his disquiet and drew him to her, one hand around him and the other now buried in the blood soaked hair at the back of his head.

'Does it hurt?' she asked softly, referring to his head.

He could not speak.

Instead he kissed her again.

***

Carrying two plates of food Much weaved his way amongst the boxes and crates towards Marian and Robin.

'Thought you might be hungry,' he spluttered through a mouthful of bread.

'I see you haven't changed Much,' Marian laughed. 'Here.'

She stood up and limped over to meet him. She took the plates and made her way back to Robin. Well, he had to know, sooner or later.

She sat down beside him and offered a plate. He took it from her and started to eat, realising he was famished.

Then Marian limped off once again to get a further damp cloth from the kind Arab boy, as blood was still welling from Robin's wound.

As she walked back towards him (he staring out to sea and unaware of her approach), she thought how sad and vulnerable he looked. She knew, in that moment, how much her death had affected him, in a way was still affecting him, even though she was here in the flesh.

She sat down next to him once again, making herself as comfortable as she could on the hard deck, and took hold of his hand.

He studied her fingers in his.

'Your ring?' he queried.

'I no longer have it,' she replied sadly.

'I'll get you another one. Less gaudy,' he smiled.

'Steal me one, you mean,' she softly joshed.

'Well, we'll see what offerings the forest has.'

'It hasn't changed then?'

'No,' he replied. 'Vaisey's still there.'

Marian stroked his hair. 'Let's not talk of the Sheriff now. Let's talk of us.'

'I should have stopped him,' Robin said, his words laced with anger.

'The Sheriff?'

'No Gisborne.'

'You cared for that girl, didn't you?' Marian asked.

'I didn't mean that,' Robin replied. 'I meant before. Long before.

'You could not,' she said simply.

'Well, I should have,' he spat vehemently, standing up and sending his plate flying.

And then she knew what tormented him so.

'Robin,' she said, standing up too and talking hold of his arm to steady herself.

'You are not to blame. If anything it was my fault. Because I goaded him Robin. I knew how he felt about me and I threw it back in his face. I was the one who made him stab me that day. Not you.'

'What did you say to him?' Robin asked. He had always wondered.

'I told him I was going to marry you. I told him that I loved you. That I had always loved you.'

He turned and drew her into his arms.

'And I always will,' she said, her voice muffled in his chest. 'I always will.'

***

Eventually they found a quiet spot under an upturned rowing boat. The sea was relatively calm, and the night air unexpectedly warm.

They lay, side by side, listening to the waves.

'Sometimes I thought I could feel you,' she whispered, breaking the silence.

She took hold of Robin's hand.

He had been quiet for so long she thought at first that he was asleep. But when she turned to look at him, see she saw his eyes were wide open, staring into the dark bottom of their cocoon.

'I got lost,' he admitted, not realising he had spoken aloud.

Her fingers softly brushed his and he felt his pulse quicken. He was reminded of the voyage across to the Holy Land and his night-time wandering on the ship. Once more his desire for her stole upon him.

She felt his hand tighten around hers and decided that now was the time to prove she was no ghost. That she was the flesh and blood he needed.

'Robin?'

'Yes?'

'As we have been married for some time now, don't you think it's about time we had our wedding night.'

And there, in between the two worlds they had loved and lost in, they finally became man and wife.

**to be continued…**

**_Epilogue will follow shortly_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Here it is – the last bit. **_

_**Once again, thank you for reading and for all your kind comments. They are very much appreciated. **_

_**Jadey xx **_

_**

* * *

**__**Previously…**_

_She felt his hand tighten around hers and decided that now was the time to prove she was no ghost. That she was the flesh and blood he needed. _

'_Robin?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_As we have been married for some time now, don't you think it's about time we had our wedding night.' _

_And there, in between the two worlds they had loved and lost in, they finally became man and wife. _

**

* * *

****Epilogue **

'Not being funny,' Allan smiled. 'But when you walked in here, I really thought I was seeing a ghost. Scared the hell out of me.'

'I'm sorry,' Marian smiled back, shifting her weight on the horse. 'I guess coming back dressed in white didn't help matters.'

Allan glanced over at her.

'Do you want to stop. Rest a while?'

'No, I'm fine. Really I am. Let's keep going. The horse needs a good work out.'

No fuss she had told him, as they had lain, night after night, on the boat carrying them home to England. She was not an invalid and she would not be treated as one.

And Robin had promised and been true to his word. No gentle, aged horse for her, but a fine stallion – the best he could steal.

Allan chuckled as they set off again.

'What?' she asked.

'I was thinking about Much.'

Marian laughed. It was good to laugh. Although they were still outlaws and still living in the forest, she was happy.

'And his eating?' she replied, enjoying the shared moment of merriment with Allan.

Poor Much. On returning to England, and finally arriving back in camp, he had declared he was going to have the feast of all feasts. But after being away from forest fare for so long, his constitution had rebelled and he had found himself quite sick, much to his chagrin and the amusement of the others.

'Yeah. Imagine that,' Allan sniggered. 'He eats all that weird stuff in the Holy Land and then comes back here and gets sick. He'll never live it down. Not if Robin has anything to do with it.'

At the mention of Robin, Marian turned her thoughts inward. Gone was the sad, vulnerable man she had found on the boat. In his place was the Robin she had once known and loved. In the place he belonged. Doing what he did best.

And she was with him.

***

The evening was approaching as Marian and Allan finished their village drop offs and returned to camp.

Marian was surprised to find that Robin had still not returned.

As they settled round the campfire, quietly eating, she began to feel anxious. Why had Robin insisted on going to Nottingham alone and why on earth had the others persuaded her to let him?

Much noticed Marian's look of concern and came and sat next to her.

'He'll be here soon,' he said.

And no sooner had he spoken the words than Robin rode into camp, already smiling at the sight of them all, waiting for him.

Marian put down her plate and limped over to him.

'Well?' she asked.

'Well what?' he replied, innocently.

'Don't well what me Robin Hood,' she scolded. 'I know that look.'

Robin carried on tethering his horse as though he had not heard.

Marian tried another line of questioning.

'The Sheriff. How is he?'

'All in good time, my love.' Robin turned to her. 'Don't I get a welcome home kiss from my wife?'

'You've only been gone for the afternoon,' she remarked.

'What does a man have to do,' he laughed, rolling his eyes.

'Tell me you like my new dress.'

'Is it new?'

'No. But you could admire it anyway.'

He grinned. 'You would look gorgeous in a suit of armour my love.'

And it was true. She became more beautiful to him with every passing day. Even her limp no longer disconcerted him. It was a part of her, as much as his battle scars were a part of him.

As every day passed and he woke up to find her lying beside him, so his fear of being alone began to subside. His night-time wanderings had ceased and if ever his dreams were troubled or disturbed, she would wrap her arms tightly around him and remind him she was there.

'So,' she said, returning to her earlier question. 'How is he?'

'Vaisey is the same as ever,' Robin replied. 'Hardly noticed Gisborne was gone. He's already looking for a replacement. Asked if I'd like the job.'

'To which you said?'

'To which I said, we'd like the honeymoon suite.'

'So we're still outlaws?'

'We're still outlaws. Speaking of which.'

Robin produced a small pouch from his belt.

'What is it?'

'Open it and see.'

Tentatively she tipped the pouch upside down and something glistening fell into her hand.

'A diamond ring!' she exclaimed. 'Whom on earth did you steal this from?'

'Try it on,' he said quickly, evading her question.

Marian slid the ring on her wedding finger.

'Oh, it's beautiful.'

'Like you,' Robin whispered in her ear.

He took hold of her elbow and very deliberately led her away from the others.

Tenderly he kissed her and then held her at arms length, his blue eyes taking in her every feature.

'What?' she asked.

'A man can look can't he?'

She blushed and smiled at him. Her husband.

She fingered the ring. 'A solitaire,' she said softly.

'Pardon?'

'I think that's what it's called – a solitaire.'

Solitaire - a single gem stone set in a ring.

Solitaire. A girl he had briefly known and cared for.

Even the name given by Much to a game he had made up the other day, for which he had profusely apologised to Robin.

Robin had just smiled and replied that it was a fine name for a game that was played by one.

He drew Marian into his arms, praying that Solitaire was one game he would never have to play again.

**The End **


End file.
